


Just Hold on Tight (and don't let go)

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Doctor Regina, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Futuristic Swan Queen, Scientist Regina, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen AU, Swan-Mills Family, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen AU: In the year 2045, Regeneration Therapy is the latest form of medicine sweeping the world. Its developer Doctor Regina Mills wants nothing more than to offer it to everyone who needs it but she is bound by the wishes of the company funding her lab 'Wonderland Corporation'. Emma Swan is a mother of a child in need of Regina's help. What happens when Regina is willing to go against the corporation and put everything on the line to save one little girl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so everything is pretty much in the summary but this story takes place in the future. No magic. Mankind has made great leaps in their battle to make mankind immortal. Most diseases are eradicated and man is living longer. Regina has created a treatment to regenerate missing limbs and organs. She's like a super genius. Emma has a daughter in this instead of Henry. Her daughter was born with a birth defect called congenital amputation which caused her to be born missing her right arm from the elbow down.  
> Also, Henry is not Regina or Emma's son in this. You'll see what I mean later.   
> And just a heads up, Killian is Regina's twin brother in this but don't let that turn you off. He's not a complete asshole in this and he's not exactly important.

**J** ust Hold On Tight (and don't let go)

Chapter One

"And we're back with Doctor Regina Mills." A pretty blonde television hostess said with a bright smile. The camera panned to show the woman sitting across from her. And boy, was she a sight to behold. Rich caramel skin, bold dark hair and hypnotic dark eyes. Defined cheek bones and a delicious straight jawline. Her lips were plump and kissable, painted a soft nude color to match her fresh morning show ensemble. There was only one word to describe the show's guest that morning, Perfection. There was no way that this woman was real. She had to be a hologram or something. "How are you, Doctor?" The host asked and it was more than apparent that this woman couldn't keep her eyes off of the doctor as well.

"I'm well, Kristina." The doctor said in a smooth sexy voice that would make anyone weak in the knees. "And please call me Regina. How are you?"

The hostess visibly blushed. Regina seemed completely unaware or completely disinterested it was quite difficult to tell which with the woman's neutral expression. Besides the entire world was too busy being distracted by the form fitting peach colored dress she was wearing that stopped mid thigh and just seemed to ride up when she crossed one leg over the other. The olive cleavage peeking over the top just made it even more difficult to focus on what she was saying.

"I'm fantastic." Kristina Morrison, the young host said happily. "Regina." She added the last part with a grin. Regina raised her brows with a small smirk.

"Well, that is very good news."

Kristina blushed deeper then cleared her throat. "Okay. I could sit here and talk to you all day but the producers would like for us to move along with the interview." She chuckled awkwardly.

Regina smiled gently then folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently. She flipped some of her dark hair over her shoulder then returned to her position. It was difficult to figure out whether the dress was strapless or not due to the matching peach, cropped blazer she was wearing over it.

"Now, you're the creator of Regeneration Technology and Therapy." Kristina began as she read a blue card. She looked up at Regina. "Would you please explain what that is exactly?"

"Regeneration Technology." Regina began. "Well my particular brand is composed of nano bots. I call them gennies." She said the last part with a small fond smile as if she was speaking of her children. "They are designed to act as kind of a guide, to lead our serum -which is where the therapy comes in, into recreating the proper tissue and cells needed to rebuild a missing limb or organ on or within a living organism."

The young reporter nodded. That made plenty of sense. She read another card carefully. "And what exactly is in this serum?"

Regina smiled. "I could throw medical jargon at you all day and make this explanation a lot more complicated than it needs to be but I won't." She chuckled. It was soft and melodic. "We used DNA from animals such as the axolotl, to the tunicate or the sea squirt just to name a few. We've managed to capture the gene or genes that gives them the ability to regenerate after losing a limb or in the axolotl's case, to regain feeling after being paralyzed. We've isolated this, copied it and sort of made it usable for humans. It's not perfect but we're close."

"Close?" The host asked in surprise. "You already have success stories. Multiples."

Regina nodded. "That is true but like all inventions it could be made better. For one, I'd like for the gene to work on its own when injected into the blood so when a... let's say, soldier, loses his leg, his body will already begin to regenerate and in a few months he would have his legs back."

"And how long will that take to happen?" The woman asked.

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "Years. Possibly decades. It may not even happen in my lifetime. Changing human DNA is difficult and also quite dangerous."

"Well then..." The hostess chuckled. "You've already changed the world and so many lives."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

"One in particular." Kristina looked down at her card. "Jayla Carson." She read. "A nine year old girl from Boston who lost her leg in a car accident."

Regina nodded and a small smile graced her lips again. "Yes... Jayla. Such a sweet girl. Very strong and very determined."

The hostess smiled. "Yes. Well, we have a video of Jayla before and after treatment."

Regina smiled with a nod.

The screen then faded away from the two women and a video played on the screen. It was of a little redhead girl. She was struggling to move around on crutches. She looked to be so miserable as she walked with her parents down the street. Her head was down and she was avoiding all eye contact. One of her pants legs was rolled up revealing the missing limb that was amputated from mid thigh down.

"Would you like to explain a little about Jayla's condition?" Came the host's voice over the video.

"Yes." Regina said. "When Jayla was seven, she and her parents were in an accident. She was crushed in the backseat and her legs were badly mangled. They could save only one leg and not the other. She lost her left leg. She never liked the prosthetics. Once the news began to spread about regeneration therapy, her parents paid me a visit, along with little Jayla and I helped them."

The host hummed. "And that you did."

The video then faded out and another one replaced it on screen. This time it was the same little girl. A little bit older. She was running around on two legs, jumping and doing cartwheels in her sunny backyard. She looked so happy and full of life. She giggled as she hopped through the grass doing an excellent impression of a rabbit.

"Look at her." The reporter said. The awe could be heard in her voice.

Regina hummed. "Yes, look at her."

The camera then faded from the video and returned to the two women. It remained zoomed out so that they were both on screen and the all white set could be seen. Kristina had just finished wiping her eyes, she clearly had been crying. "We have spoken to Jayla's parents. They told us that you have given Jayla as well as them a new lease on life. Jayla has never been happier or more full of life since the accident and they could never thank you enough."

Regina smiled a little. "Yes well, Jayla is one tough cookie. The treatment is not an easy one. It takes months, to years to work. She fought hard and was rewarded in the end. I'm glad that I could help her and I'm glad that she feels at peace again."

Kristina smiled. "Yes. I'm happy for her but tell me, it doesn't have to be an amputated limb, yes?"

Regina shook her head. "No. Someone could have been born without and the serum still helps. It just takes a bit longer."

"Like your brother." The hostess asked. She looked at the card and read further. "Killian."

Regina nodded. "Yes. My twin brother Killian and I were premies. As a result he had a birth defect. He was born without his left hand. He had no problem with it when we were smaller. In fact he would dress up as Captain Hook every year for Halloween." She shook her head with a smile. The host smiled as well. "But as we grew older he started feeling different. He dealt with a lot of hate and it was tearing him apart. That is why I dedicated my life to finding a way to help my brother. He was my first human subject and he is now the proud owner of a brand new left hand."

The reported breathed out a 'wow'. "That is amazing." She smiled wide and stared into Regina's eyes. "You are really wonderful, you know that?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably at being put on the spot. "Thank you."

The woman smiled wider. "So the treatment is available to the public?"

"Oh yes, I already have a few patients booked but yes, I am accepting patients."

Kristina smiled. "Great. Wonderful." She turned to the camera addressing the audience at home. "You can contact Regina at her website. 'millsgenerationdotorg'." The woman said. She looked back at her guest then and reached a hand out. Regina of course politely accepted it. "Thank you so much for speaking with us, Regina."

Regina nodded. "Yes of course. Thank you for having me."

The blonde woman smiled. "You are a joy." She said. She then turned back to the camera. "Doctor Regina Mills, everyone."

The host smiled then the camera zoomed out. The two women were seen talking for a moment as music played them out. The image was replaced by an image of the daily weather forecast on the screen. At the bottom corner there was the time and date. It read '8:45am, Monday, May 29, 2045. The screen then faded out into a commercial.

"Wow." Their waitress said pulling the two blondes' attention away from the television that was positioned behind the counter of the diner. "What a fox, huh?"

Emma smirked at her dark haired friend then rolled her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have sat at the counter today. "Way out of both of our leagues."

Ruby snorted. "Speak for yourself. I'll take her to a nice Apple Bee's, let her pick anything she likes from the 2 for 20 menu. We'll talk about smart people stuff. I'll pull most of my contributions to the conversation from House M.D or Grey's Anatomy." She said as she refilled Emma's mug and the one next to her. "I'll take her home for..." Her eyes caught the younger one's watching her. "Dessert and playtime then I'll tuck her in." She winked at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'll keep taking her out and before you know it, bam! I'm a spoiled trophy wife with an even sexier wifey. She'll take my last name though."

Emma nodded slowly. "Right... that's a nice dream you had there, Ruby."

Ruby laughed. "It's not just a dream. It's going to happen. Doctor Mills is going to be Mrs. Lucas one day."

Emma laughed at her friend and shook her head. She looked over and saw the smaller version of herself still looking at the television, lost in the toy drone commercial. She nudged her with her elbow. The little girl turned to her and Emma stared into her own green eyes. Her daughter was a perfect replica of her from head to toe and it was kind of adorable. "What are you thinking?"

The little girl's pink lips curled up into a small smile and her eyes sparkled. "I'm really happy for that girl. She has a new leg and now she can do whatever she wants. She feels whole again. Good for her."

Emma's brows rose and her eyes dropped to her daughter's arm. The right one. It was visible through her daughter's denim jacket. From her elbow down was missing. Just like the Doctor and her brother, Hayden Rose Swan was born a premie with the same condition as Killian, congenital amputation. Emma was a sixteen year old runaway when she became pregnant with her. Emma didn't always eat well and resting was out of the question. Hayden's father abandoned them as soon as he found out about the baby. Apparently he was afraid that he would end up in jail being twenty-two with a sixteen year old pregnant girlfriend. Emma was on her own. Left to fend for herself and her unborn child. She didn't get a lot of doctor visits of course but when the time came she had no choice.

She went to the hospital. The baby was born three months early. She was malnourished, they both were but like her mother, Hayden was strong. Despite her missing limb and her size she pulled through then she and Emma were released into the care of child's services again.

Back into the system they went and Emma was afraid they would be separated. Not many people wanted a sixteen year old and even less wanted a sixteen year old mother but they were lucky that time. They were moved to Storybrooke, Maine and taken in by a lovely couple. Mary Margaret and David Blanchard. They were not much older than Emma was, perhaps mid to late twenties but they were a Sheriff and a teacher. They had to be more than capable of caring for a teen mom and a baby, and that they did. They gave them a family.

Despite the love Hayden received at home, school was different. She was the skinny girl that was missing part of her arm. She was a target from the moment she set foot into that school. In spite of her grandmother being a teacher there she was still bullied regularly. After she came home with a bloody nose and black eye, Emma had had enough and immediately pulled her out of school. Mary Margaret comes home and teaches Hayden every day.

Hayden has never had a normal life. Regardless of Emma's attempts at giving her one.

That's why Emma couldn't understand her daughter's sincere joy for the girl she didn't even know on television getting a new leg and getting the chance to lead a normal life. Hayden was more like her adoptive Grandparents than Emma obviously.

"Yeah that's good." Emma said softly. She felt a rush of guilt wash over her. She would never be able to give Hayden that. She couldn't even afford a prosthetic. She hated herself for that every single day.

Hayden nodded. "Everyone deserves to be happy." She added quietly. She wiggled in her seat and Emma chuckled. Hayden was happy regardless. "What do you have planned today, Mommy?"

Emma shrugged. "I was thinking I blow off work today and come spend the day with you." She grinned. Oh the benefits of working for your father. "What do you say?"

Hayden gasped and started nodding happily. "Yes!"

"Great." Emma said as she pushed some of Hayden's long blonde hair behind her ear. "What do you wanna do?"

Hayden twisted her lips to the side and tapped the corner of her mouth with her finger as she thought. Emma chuckled as she fished her wallet out. She placed some bills on the counter. For their meals and for Ruby's tip.

"Movie day!" The little girl said happily, thrusting her arm into the air. Emma chuckled. She would do anything that Hayden wanted to do as long as she got to spend time with her. That little girl was Emma's best friend and her whole world.

"Nice. Yeah. Let's do it." She stood and helped her daughter down from the stool. The little girl giggled and went skipping towards the door. Emma looked back at her friend and they shared a smile. "See you at lunch."

Ruby saluted her and Emma chuckled before heading out behind her daughter.

Ruby watched them go then looked back over at her Grandmother. The woman gave her a look then nodded. She smiled and picked up the money that Emma had left. She walked over to a jar and threw the tip in.

* * *

Regina swiped the key card to her hotel room. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside of the large room. She was immediately ambushed by a little white cloud barking and jumping up and down at her. She looked down at her little all white Bichon Frise puppy and chuckled. The dog stood straight up and put her front paws on Regina's leg. Those dark eyes looked up into Regina's. She smiled with a shake of her head as she bent down -which wasn't easy in the tight, short dress- to pick up the tiny thing. The puppy barked happily as Regina lifted her.

Regina heard a wolf-like whistle come from across the room. She straightened up with the dog securely in her arms. She saw her assistant sitting across the room, lounging back on the chaise by the window. Regina glared causing the younger woman to laugh.

"Good morning, Miss Mills." She said with a grin. "Looking good." She added with a wag of her brows. Regina rolled her eyes at the younger woman's teasing.

"Morning Mulan."

Mulan was one of Regina's assistants at the lab. Not that Regina had favorites but if she did Mulan would be it. The girl was smart, funny, polite and always ready to work. Not to mention that she was wise beyond her years and Regina found herself being completely comfortable confiding in her. If she didn't work for her she would even consider her a friend. That is why she chose her to be her personal assistant. Her go-to person when she needed to do interviews, travel or attend events. Mulan felt honored and promised to do her best and so far the young girl had gone above and beyond her best. Regina was so grateful for her.

"I got a message almost immediately after the show ended." She said matter-of-factly. Regina sighed but it was more of a groan.

"Not another interview."

Mulan smirked and shook her head. "No. It was a sweet woman. She wanted some information. Apparently there's a little girl that she knows. This child is very loving and kind. She wanted to know how to get a consultation and how much the treatment would be. The child's family doesn't have much money but they are very influential to their town. The town is going to help them. They want to raise the money for the little girl to get it done."

Regina sat on the bed and sat her dog beside her. She began to take her heels off. She then fell back against the bed with a heavy sigh. "Does the child have a name?" She asked as her dog Collette cuddled against her side.

"Hayden Swan." Mulan replied right off the top of her head. Regina smiled.

"She sounds adorable." She chuckled. "Age?"

"Seven."

"What's her condition like?"

"She didn't go into much detail, she just said that the child was missing half of her right arm."

Regina nodded. She had a flash of what her brother was like at seven. His struggle to fit in, him being bullied, Regina having to stick up for him. She tensed and felt instant sympathy for young Hayden. "I would like to take a nap and I would personally call the woman." She said quietly.

Mulan nodded with a smile. She knew that Regina was a softie when it came to children. "Yes, Regina. I will give you a copy of her information and keep one for myself."

"Thank you, dear." Regina slowly began closing her eyes. "Take a break."

Mulan nodded again. She pulled out a small card. Well, it looked like a card but it was a small tablet for writing notes on. She quickly typed in the woman's information. She then did the same on another for herself. She then pocketed hers and she stood. She walked over and sat the tiny device down onto the desk. She then headed for the door.

"Holler if you need me." She said, causing Regina to laugh. With a small chuckle, she slipped out of the room. Probably to go shopping. They were in New York City after all.

Regina sighed and relaxed further into the bed. She'll pay Fifth Avenue a visit later. She hadn't the energy at the moment. To say she was exhausted would be an understatement. The company had been working her to death with press. She understood that they had invested a lot of money into her invention but it was successful. They didn't need to do so much advertising. If they wanted more profit, they could start by lowering the rate for the treatment for one. It was much too expensive but Regina's mother and the head of the company, 'Wonderland corp.', Cora Mills would never do that. Profit was too important to her.

Regina of course didn't agree. She was never one for riches and showing off. No matter how much Cora tried to pound her shallow, selfish values into her.

Regina couldn't wait to break free from her. She wanted nothing more than to sever all ties and affiliation with Cora's company. That way she could do whatever she wanted and get to help people as she originally intended.

But breaking away from Cora was a pipe dream. Ever since Regina was a small child Cora kept her under her thumb. Never allowing her to grow. Her brother and sister broke free eventually but Regina never could. Cora latched on to her for some reason and tightened her grip. She was suffocating her and sucking the life out of her very slowly. Now it was even worse.

She was using Regina's discovery to make the world a better place as some kind of cash cow to make the association richer. Regina wanted to help people, not bleed them dry. Cora couldn't understand that. Cora couldn't wrap her head around the concept of kindness.

On more occasions than one, Regina wondered if she was born to the wrong mother. There was no way that Cora's blood flowed through her body. She didn't care how much they looked alike. She couldn't have come from someone so cold and cruel. She scoffed.

Mother.

She was not going to stand for it anymore. She was going to talk to her mother about giving that little girl the treatment for a lower rate. Seven years old. It should have been free for someone that young but Cora wouldn't go for that. It was going to be a battle to get her to not charge the girl's family a fortune. That's why Regina needed a nap. She needed all of her energy to tackle a conversation about money with Cora.

Regina also planned to contact the woman who called earlier that day and tell her to raise as much money as she can and they'll go from there. She didn't care if they raised two dollars, she'd do it for that. Regina was going to run the show this time.

* * *

Ruby walked out into the middle of the diner. It was still bustling and Emma had only left moments ago but after a quick discussion with Granny they decided what they were going to do. Granny had went off to her office and sent a message to the good Doctor Mills and they were waiting to hear back from her. That didn't mean that they had to sit and twiddle their thumbs though. They could do something in the meantime to get a head start.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" She asked gently. She waited for them to quiet down. She growled deep within her chest when they rudely ignored her and just continued chatting away and moving along. She rolled her eyes. Ruby was a lot of things but patient was not one of them. She also did not tolerate disrespect. "Hey!" She screamed.

All conversation came to a screeching halt. People paused in their steps across the diner and forks stopped on the way to some patrons' mouths. All eyes were on her. She smiled, dipped her head and curtsied sarcastically.

"Why thank you!" She said in an equally sarcastic tone. "Now, that I've gotten your attention. I'd like to make an announcement." She looked over at Granny. Her grandmother nodded for her to proceed. "Okay, well you all saw that segment on that show with that doctor, right?"

A few people nodded, some said 'yes' or 'yeah', a few hummed the affirmative.

"Just get on with it, sister." Came an annoyed gruff voice. Ruby shot a glare at Leroy, the town's drunk and electrician.

"I'm not your sister. I'm much too tall." She shot back.

The man grumbled and took a long gulp of his coffee. Ruby rolled her eyes and continued addressing the other patrons. "Well, we all know a certain precious little girl who would love to have the Doctor's help." All of the people nodded and started agreeing. She nodded and continued, "Good. Hayden deserves that. She deserves what that little girl on t.v. got and you know what? Instead of being jealous, she was happy for a little girl that she didn't even know. She's a good person. Just like Emma, her mother and Mary Margaret and David, her grandparents. They do so much for us and this town. I say we give back by helping Hayden see that doctor."

"But..." A sneeze cut the man off. Ruby looked over at Tom Clark. The only pharmacist in town. He sneezed again. "That procedure is probably expensive."

"Oh it is." Granny cut in. "That's why I say we call do our part to raise the money. Fundraising for one thing."

"What do you have in mind?" Archie Hopper asked.

Ruby shrugged. "We're taking suggestions, so If anyone has any ideas, please throw them our way."

"We can do a book sale." Belle French. The town Librarian suggested. Ruby smiled at her friend.

"Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly. "Anything you guys are good at. Granny and I can do a bake sale. Belle, book sale. We can do carwashes, a fair, anything to raise money. I really think we can pull this off if we work as a team."

"Yeah!" The entire diner cheered.

"Awesome." Ruby chuckled, happy that their town was on the same page. "But no one tell Emma and Hayden."

"We want it to be a surprise." Granny added.

"And they might try to talk us out of it." Ruby said with an eye roll. "You know how they are when we try to do something for them."

"Remember Hayden's seventh birthday party?" Astrid, one of the nuns asked.

"How could we forget?" Marco cut in.

"I have never met someone that felt guilty about someone throwing them a party." Mother Superior added. Everyone in the diner hummed and nodded.

Ruby snapped her fingers. "Yes! That's why we can't tell them until it's too late and they can't back out." Ruby whispered.

"What about David and Mary Margaret?" Deputy Graham asked from his booth. "You know, David is my boss..."

"You can tell them but make sure that they swear not to breathe a word to the blondes." Ruby explained. The man nodded. Ruby nodded back then clapped her hands together. "Is everyone onboard with this?"

The entire room erupted into excited whoops and hollers. She thrusted a fist into the air.

"Yes! You guys rock!" She giggled. "Okay, everyone continue your meals. We have our work cut out for the next few weeks."

She looked over at Granny and the woman nodded at her in approval. Ruby smiled at her. She began swinging her dish towel around in her hand as she headed to the back of the restaurant with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Emma followed Hayden up the path to the diner. About ten minutes into 'Maleficent' Emma and Hayden's stomachs started playing a perfectly in sync orchestra of growls and groans, so they paused the movie and Emma suggested she'd cook lunch. After a fit of laughter at the humorous suggestion they headed back to the diner to pick up a couple of meals to-go.

"Mommy," Emma heard the small voice say from beside her. She looked down to see her daughter looking up at her with worry in her soft green eyes.

"What's up, kid?" She asked as they stopped their walk up the pathway to the diner.

"My shoelace is untied again." The little seven year old said with so much shame that it broke Emma's heart. She gave her daughter a reassuring smile and lowered herself into a squatting position.

"I'm sorry." Hayden said as she watched her mother tie her sneaker laces. Misery and frustration in her eyes.

Emma wished that her daughter understood that she was just young and she would be able to conquer her disability if she remained determined. She could do so much. What is an untied shoe? She wished that Hayden understood how proud she was of her.

Emma frowned. "What are you sorry about, Hayden?" She asked finishing her double knot. Hayden rose her shoulders then looked away. "Hayden?" Emma pressed.

"I'm sorry because you always have to do everything for me like I'm a baby." The little girl grumbled. Emma's brows rose. She hadn't expected that. Her heart squeezed.

Emma sighed. "Listen, Hayden, I'm your mom. You will always be my baby and always need me." She put her hands on her daughter's arms and squeezed. "Being your mom is the best job in the world. You are so awesome."

Hayden smiled a little then. "You're not so bad yourself." She teased.

Emma released a relieved breath. That was resolved quickly. She knows that Hayden is holding in a lot of frustration and it's just a matter of time before it boils over. She grabbed her daughter and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tight. She heard Hayden sigh as she hugged her back, burying her little face in her mother's hair.

"I love you." Emma whispered. "I love you so, so, so much, Munchkin."

Hayden giggled at the nickname. Emma hadn't called her that since she was a small child. "I love you, too, Mom."

"Good." Emma said as she pulled away and looked up at her beautiful daughter. She was wearing a smile and her eyes were sparkling. Gone was the sadness and misery. She kissed the little girl's nose making her giggle again. "Feel better?" She asked looked up at her.

Hayden nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"Good." Emma said giving her another squeeze. She stood up then. "Let's go get our food. I'm starving."

Hayden took Emma's hand and they walked the rest of the way up the path. Hayden hopped up the few steps to the door. Emma held the door open for her daughter and they walked in. As soon as they stepped inside all eyes were on them. All conversation had ceased and you could hear a pin drop. Emma raised her brows. They obviously weren't staring at Hayden. They've been seeing the child her entire life so luckily for them no one stared at Hayden. Emma was still curious though.

Ruby grumbled some incoherent words and cracked her dishtowel at the patrons in a very Granny-like manner. Everyone snapped out of it and went back to eating or talking. Ruby rolled her eyes and went back to wiping down the counter. She shook her head and grumbled some more. Emma and Hayden shared a look then they decided to approach the grumpy dark haired waitress.

"Hey Ruby." Emma said leaning on the counter where Ruby had just wiped. The waitress raised a brow at her. Emma instantly sat up and raised her hands in surrender. Ruby nodded then waved at Hayden. Hayden giggled and waved back. Emma slid her hands into the back pockets of her skin tight skinny jeans. She rocked on her heels as she eyed her friend.

"Having fun with your mom?" Ruby asked Hayden. Hayden nodded and Emma grinned.

"Yeah! We watched Snow White and the Huntsman!" Hayden said excitedly. Ruby made a face and looked at Emma. Emma just shrugged. "We were watching Maleficent but then we got hungry."

"Now, 'Maleficent' that's much better." Ruby chuckled. Hayden nodded.

"Its my favorite." She smiled wide then. She leaned over the counter and lowered her voice. Ruby leaned in as well. Emma raised a brow at the interaction. "Mom, said she was going to cook lunch." She whispered horribly.

Ruby snorted and leaned back. "Oh no."

Hayden nodded with a cute little giggle. Emma looked at her daughter. She loved her daughter's laugh. Even when it was at her expense. "Bullies."

They both started laughing. "We're not. We love you, Emma but cooking is not your thing. You're great at so many other things. Say, mothering Hayden for example."

"She's the world's best mom." Hayden said with a big nod.

Emma smiled at her daughter then looked over at Ruby and shrugged. "I kinda am."

Ruby chuckled with a soft shake of her head. "Okay Super Mom." She walked away from the counter and headed to the back where the kitchen was.

Emma looked around the diner. The people who had been staring quickly looked away. She looked down at Hayden who was looking up at her with wide eyes. She shrugged. The little girl did the same causing her mother to smile.

"Okay." Ruby said as she emerged from the back. "Two double cheese burgers and onion rings. I put extra tartar sauce. I remembered the two ice cold root beers too." She winked at Hayden and the child grinned wide. Ruby usually had their meals ready for them. This time was no different.

"Thanks Ruby." Emma said as she paid. She handed Ruby a tip.

"You already tipped me." Ruby said handing the cash back. Emma shrugged and refused to accept the bills.

"Its whatever."

Ruby's brows rose. "Well thanks, Swan."

Emma shrugged and smiled at her friend. "Think nothing of it. Well, we're going to go. I need to feed the carnivore over here." She looked down at Hayden that stuck her tongue out at her. Emma returned the gesture making her daughter laugh. Emma smiled at Ruby. "See you tomorrow, Ruby."

"See ya." Ruby said with a wave and a wink at Hayden.

Hayden waved. "Bye Ruby."

"Okay kid." Emma said. "Race you to the car, loser cleans up after lunch."

Hayden grinned before she took off running towards the door. Emma laughed and looked at her friend. She shook her head before turning and running after her daughter.

Ruby watched them go with a small fond smile. She was proud of Emma. She remembered when she first met Emma. They were both young teenagers. Emma was so scared. She thought she was going to screw up Hayden but Ruby kept telling her that she could do it. She watched Emma grow from that scared girl into a strong beautiful mother. It was really something.

She chuckled to herself. She pushed off of the counter, walked over to the tip jar and threw Emma's tip in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regina entered her lab and went straight for her office. She walked up to the rather large black desk and sat her purse down on top of it then searched through it for her glasses case. She located it and pulled out her square framed black glasses and slid them onto her face. You would think in a world that has cured cancer and aids, there would have been a cure for astigmatism but no, there isn't. She opened her top desk drawer and pulled out her hand mirror. As she looked over her hair and makeup she nodded in a approval. She looked good and the glasses just completed the look. With a shrug of her shoulder she admitted that she actually liked the glasses and didn't mind wearing them. She walked around the large black desk and over to her closet where she selected a new all white lab coat. She threw it on, leaving it open. In all honesty, the outfit was too good to cover up. The very appealing ensemble consisted of an all black, very tight, pencil skirt, white blouse that three buttons were left undone, revealing a small amount of cleavage, black stockings and black pumps.

She smirked to herself and walked out of the lab. It was just her today. Her interns had class and she had her assistants off doing various jobs for her. She'll just use the time to see what some of her team had been up to in her absence. She headed straight over to the table where her assistants and interns had been conducting experiments. She lifted one of the folders and began reading the notes. There were just little observations about the starfish and tunicate they had been studying. She nodded at the facts. They were all quite true. The tunicate was an interesting creature. The little purple one they had had began budding off and in the last few years they've had it, it managed to create an entire little colony of its own children. Regina often wondered if man would be able to reproduce that way. Just budding off and cloning. She looked at the animal and thought about how she could go about isolating that gene and making it compatible with human DNA. She bit her lip and thought for a moment. She then shook her head. She had enough on her plate and she was too exhausted to even think about creating something else for Wonderland Corp. to take over and soil. She needed rest and she was going to get it. She was so tired and her brain was aching. She hadn't been home in two weeks. Her mother and the corporation had her running from place to place doing press. She had been on more shows than she knew existed. She hadn't a moment to herself. It was as if her mother had found out that Regina was planning to challenge her and was punishing her for it.

Her mother was that way. Cora was vengeful, petty and powerful. None of those qualities made her a good mother. Affection was not something they got a lot of. They were reprimanded instead of hugged. Regina and her sister had gotten it bad but Killian had gotten it worse. Cora was often frustrated with him because at times his disability would limit him. She would scream at him and Regina of course would stand up for her brother. That would piss Cora off even more and they would both endure her wrath. Regina didn't care though she was determined to love and protect him. She hasn't changed and neither has Cora unfortunately.

That was her life. It screwed her sister up and turned her into a raging bitch. It made Killian end up with a drinking problem and he could never get his life together. But Regina. It made her an overachiever, it made her need to succeed in everything she tried because a small part of her wanted to please her mother. In the end it made her strong. It made her a tough person and a hell of a good scientist.

Regina blew out a breath and looked up at the small tanks in front of her. There was one with the tunicate and it's family, two more with an axolotl in each and the last one held a starfish. Two cute little pink faces stared back at her. She chuckled at the little animals and put a finger toward the glass. One of the animals then swam around showing off for her. She shook her head with a small smile at the axolotl. She was so adorable as well as her brother.

She allowed herself one more moment with the animals then decided to get to work. She needed to speak to Cora and get it over with. Regina hadn't even the time to get to speak to the woman who had called about the little girl. Regina huffed.

"Henry." She said as she kept her eyes on the animals. Their peacefulness and calm, relaxing her.

"Yes... mom." She heard followed by a giggle. She smiled and turned around, right behind her stood an holographic image of a little boy with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with the 'wonderland Corp' emblem of a red queen of hearts card, on the side of the vest. She smiled at the grin on the projection's face.

Henry was Regina's A.I. She named him after her father because the man was such a huge inspiration to her. She built Henry back in college with a few of her friends and he's been with her ever since. He can do anything from scheduling Regina's lunch, to reminding her to keep her lunch date, to helping with experiments, to searching the web and he can even locate and communicate with anyone around the world. He is quite intelligent and can think on his own. He also has his own personality and he often gets silly which she doesn't mind. Regina programmed him to only obey her orders and she loves to watch him remind Mulan of that when she asks him to do something. He can be quite the troublemaker at times.

"'Mom'?" She asked with a raised brow and an amused smirk.

"Yes." He said with a huge smile, which was utterly adorable. "You created me and teach me. You also take very good care of me. In your absence I had an abundance of spare time and in that time I looked up various things. The word 'Mother' was one of them and I have come to the conclusion that you meet all criteria. Is it alright if I call you mom?" He asked the last part curiously.

She did indeed create him and she used genetic traits from herself to build him. He was sort of a son to her. "Of course, why not, Henry."

He smiled wider. "I thought you would agree."

"Oh, did you?" Regina asked with a small smile.

He smiled back with a nod. "I know you well, Doctor. I mean, mother."

Regina chuckled with a soft shake of her head. "We have spent a lot of time together." She pointed out.

"Yes." Henry said with a nod. "But I hope you do not go away for so long next time. I enjoy our time together."

Regina nodded. "I've missed you too." She teased.

He smiled. "Good."

She chuckled and remembered that she had to get to work. "Henry, my love, I need you to search and locate Cora Mills."

"Your mother." Henry said with a furrowed brow. Regina smirked.

"Your grandmother."

He smiled again but then quickly turned serious as he went into work mode. "Yes. I will find her. Would you like to send a message to her once she is located?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I want to surprise her."

He smiled because he understood her meaning. "Yes Doctor." He said with a small bow. He then faded from the room, off to do what was asked of him.

Regina took the notes and headed into her office to go over them some more to see if anything had been missed or looked over. As she had told the lovely hostess, she was planning to engineer the gene so that it could be inserted into human DNA and would give humans the ability to regenerate on their own. Of course that was easier said than done. They weren't even close. She sighed and rubbed her brow as she took a seat behind her desk and crossed her legs. She picked up the small black remote and pressed a large black button. The black shutters behind her began fading away and gave way to the beautiful sunlight and scenery of San Diego. The room was bathed in beautiful afternoon light. Sure the clear blue sky was beautiful as well as the city life going on stories below but Regina's mind was elsewhere. She sighed. She had to remind herself that she had already made great strides in the fight to make humans immortal.

Well, that's what the hostess, Kristina Morrison kept saying but then again, Regina didn't know how true it was. The woman was obviously infatuated with her. Regina could have engineered a talking trashcan and the woman would have been blown away. It was quite funny how quickly the woman became attracted or even enamored by her. The woman had even asked her to dinner while Regina was in New York. Regina politely declined and asked for a raincheck. The woman happily agreed. Although Regina had no intentions of going on a date with the woman. Besides Regina was pretty sure that she was straight anyway. Not that Regina had much time to date anyone to find out since her job was so demanding and her mother was so... well Cora. Regina was a twenty six year old and she had barely even been on a date.

Although Regina knew everything about the human reproductive system and how each of the organs within the human body worked, she knew nothing about basic human things. For one she knew nothing about sex. Inexperienced is probably the word for it. Regina was the sexiest thing walking around but when it came to physical sex... well... She hadn't known much. Well, if you don't count her multiple vibrators and other sex toys. Sex wasn't one of her main priorities and neither was dating. Her main concern was changing the world and making it a better place for her own children, should she ever have any in the very distant future. Other things would have to wait for now.

She sighed and turned over another sheet of paper. She pushed her glasses up her nose and continued to read.

"Mom." Came Henry's voice followed by a small laugh. Regina looked up and saw him standing by the doorway to her office. She smiled.

"Hello Dear."

He nodded then was back to all business. "I have located Cora Mills. She is back at her office in San Diego."

Regina frowned. She was back already? Well that is excellent news. She stood up and began taking off her lab coat. "Thank you, Henry. I wish I could hug you." She said with a smile as she gathered her things. "Please tell Carlos that I am leaving the building. Is Jill in the building?"

Henry nodded the affirmative. "Yes, Doctor."

"Inform her that we are leaving to see my mother." She said.

Henry nodded then faded from the room, obviously going off to inform Regina's guards that she was leaving. Regina really disliked having to tell someone about every move she made. Cora being completely overdramatic after receiving some death threats for Regina claiming that she was 'playing God and needed to be punished', hired a pair of bodyguards for her. Regina took the threats for what they were, threats. But Cora didn't of course and demanded that they escort her everywhere. One even lives in her house. There was an abundance of room so it was fine and Regina liked the bodyguards enough. They were kind, funny at times and they gave her her space. They always kept a close eye on her but they never smothered her. The three of them got along well enough. But it was the constant reporting everywhere she went that drove her crazy. Regina could have snuck away from them and just went to see her mother but she would have gotten an earful from Jill, so she just informed them.

She grabbed her purse and smoothed down her clothes. She checked her makeup but decided to keep glasses on because why not? By the time she exited her office there was a knock on the doorframe that lead to the lab. She poked her head out of her office to see Jill Valentine, one of her security standing there. She was dressed in a very attractive suit and her blonde hair was pulled back into a serious ponytail. She smiled when she saw Regina.

"Hello Regina." The woman said with a grin. "Fancy seeing you here. You work here or something?" She teased.

Regina stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her. "Shut up." She chuckled.

Jill snorted. "Where's your other half?"

Regina walked across the lab towards the other woman. "I asked her to take Collette to the Groomers."

Jill laughed then. "Now, if that isn't an abuse of power, I don't know what is."

"She said anything I need." Regina whined.

"I think she meant science or work wise."

Regina rolled her eyes and waved that off. "She should have been more specific. Mulan knows I love her."

Jill nodded. "True."

Regina smiled at her then stopped in the doorframe. "Henry?" She said into the room.

"Yes Mother?" His voice echoed throughout the lab.

Regina chuckled and so did her guard. "Lights please?"

"Yes mom." He said and then the lights dimmed in the lab.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She said with a smile. She heard Henry's cute chuckle echo before fading away. Regina stepped out and the metal door slid closed behind her.

"He calls you, mom." Jill asked as she watched Regina lock up by pressing her thumb to a blue pad that was attached to the door. It scanned her thumb print then flashing black letters came on the screen that read, 'locked, secure'.

Regina shrugged as they headed down the hall. "Yeah." She chuckled. "He does. It's new and I think it makes him feel human." She shrugged. "Besides, I kinda like it." She sighed deeply and her smile fell. "Anyway, now we have to go see my mother."

Jill frowned. "God help us all." She muttered.

* * *

Hayden sat at the counter reading the book her mother had just purchased for her. Belle the town Librarian had been holding a booksale. Emma figured that Hayden should read more and not watch so many old movies so she told the girl to choose one. It was a huge book of fairytales and nursery rhymes. She was currently on the ugly duckling but she was distracted by Leroy and some of his brothers leaning over the counter and whispering to Granny. They then glanced over at her and she raised her brows in question. Granny then shook her head with a smile as if to say everything was fine and ushered the men behind the counter and to the back of the diner. She frowned with her brows furrowed. Everyone had been acting strangely to her and her mother lately. Even her grandparents.

For one everyone is overly friendly with overdramatic big smiles and huge hellos. Leroy is even friendly and that's when Hayden knew something was up. Not to mention that everyone in town is suddenly having sales and picking up odd jobs. She had just seen Archie walking a bunch of Dalmatians and only one was his. Granny is selling gourmet goodies all around the clock. Michael Tillman the mechanic was doing a carwash with his kids, the twins. That was interesting. Emma was quite pleased with how clean her old rusty bug came out. Peter and Felix were selling candy instead of stealing it from Tom Clark's pharmacy. The entire town was behaving peculiarly and she didn't know whether to like it or to hate it.

She did want to get to the bottom of it though. They were keeping something from them and she wanted to find out what. She started to jump down from the stool and follow them but a plate with four chocolate chip cookies placed on it was sat in front of her. It was followed by a tall ice cold glass of milk.

"Yum." Hayden said in her sudden moment of distraction. "Cookies."

Ruby grinned that grin and nodded. "You deserve it." She said gently. Hayden looked towards the door the people had disappeared through.

"What's with them?" She asked as she dunked one of her cookies into the milk. Ruby looked over to the door and shrugged.

"Who knows?" She said with a frown. "Old people are weird."

Hayden laughed then. "True. You guys are weird."

Ruby made a face then waved a finger at the little girl. "Watch it, short stuff."

Hayden giggled then popped the cookie into her mouth. Ruby shook her head with a smile. Ruby and Granny watched Hayden while Emma was at work. Hayden doesn't mind because she sees them as family. Ruby and Granny feel the same. They also love Hayden because she is so well behaved and polite. She always has a bright smile for everyone.

"Hi Hayden." Hayden turned around to see a little girl she knows from around town, Paige smiling at her. She raised her brows in question. Paige is a nice girl and Hayden liked her. She's one of the few kids that are nice to her besides Ava and Nicholas.

"Hi Paige." She said quietly. She hated how awkward she was whenever a kid spoke to her. She just always thought they were making fun of her in their head or something.

"Hi Ruby." Paige said with a smile.

Ruby smiled back. "Hi Paige." She looked at her watch then back up at the little girl. "It's 2:45. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Paige giggled. "It's Friday. We get out early."

"Oh yeah..." Ruby laughed. "What's up?"

Paige smiled and put a box up on the counter then climbed up onto the stool beside Hayden. Hayden suddenly felt strange again and part of her wanted to move away and the other wanted to stay close. She had never had anyone her own age sit with her before. It was all so new and strange but she found that she liked it.

"Well..." Paige began. "First off I will like three chocolate cupcakes. Two for me and one for my father." She placed some money on the counter. Ruby accepted it and went to go grab the cupcakes. She left the two girls in an awkward silence but Paige was having none of it. She wanted to talk to Hayden so she did. "How are you, Hayden?" She asked so politely that she almost sounded like a grown-up.

Hayden looked at Paige in shock not for the first time. She gulped visibly when she realized the girl's eyes were locked on hers. She shifted trying to hide her arm but Paige didn't even blink. She just kept her eyes on Hayden with a small smile.

"I'm okay." Hayden said quietly. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Paige said brightly. Hayden smiled then.

Ruby returned with a pastry box which must have contained Paige's cupcakes. She sat it down in front of the girl. "There you go, kiddo." She said.

Paige smiled. "Thank you, Ruby." She said politely. "Also, would you like to purchase a bracelet?" She asked. "I made them myself."

Ruby and Hayden both looked into the box. There were all different types of bracelets of all colors. Some were woven and some were beaded. They were all so cute. Ruby reached into the box and pulled out a red beaded one and a red braided one. "I'll take these, how much?"

"Two dollars please." The little girl said.

"Highway robbery, I tell ya." Ruby said in protest with a dramatic wave of her fist, making the girls laugh. She handed the girl the cash with a chuckle at her own joke and the little girl thanked her.

"Oh wait," Paige gasped. Hayden's brows rose as the girl began digging into her pocket. She pulled out a bracelet. This one had large, white, square shaped beads on it with letters. "I made this for you." Instead of waiting for Hayden's response, Paige grabbed her hand and slid the bracelet onto her wrist. Hayden was still in shock by the entire ordeal. "I have to go. I told my father I would help him at the hat shop." She jumped down from the stool and grabbed her boxes.

"Bye Paige." Ruby said. Paige waved at her before turning to Hayden.

"I hope we can have a playdate." She said sincerely. "We can go to the park or something."

Hayden nodded. "Yeah. Cool."

Paige smiled wide. "Okay. We will call you or you guys can call us." She waved then headed for the door of the diner. Hayden watched her go until the door closed behind her.

She then looked back at Ruby. Ruby was smiling at her. "Did I just make a friend?" She asked.

Ruby nodded with a smile. "Yep. You did."

Hayden grinned then looked down at her bracelet and for the first time she saw what the letters spelled out. 'HAYDEN' with a little heart at the end. She smiled at it. She then extended her arm to show Ruby. "Look."

Ruby smiled when she read it. "Wow. That is so cool. Paige is so awesome."

Hayden nodded still quite giddy. "She is. No one has ever made me a bracelet before. That was kind of her."

Ruby's grin grew. "That's because you're awesome. Everyone wants to be your friend."

Hayden looked back up at her aunt and smiled. "I don't think so but thank you."

Ruby nodded then gave her a look. "Um... you're supposed to say it back."

Hayden giggled. "You're awesome too, aunty Ruby."

"That's right." Ruby said trying to look serious and failing because Hayden just giggled some more. She wagged a finger at the tiny blonde. "And don't you forget it."

"I won't." Hayden promised through her giggles. Ruby grinned and Hayden went about finishing up her snack.

The bell above the entrance to the diner jingled pulling both of their attention. Mary Margaret, Hayden's grandmother stepped inside, letting the door close quietly behind her. Hayden smiled wide and started excitedly waving at the school teacher. Mary Margaret smiled and waved back with equal excitement.

Hayden hopped down from the stool as Mary Margaret made her way over to her. Hayden jumped into her grandmother's arms and hugged her tight. Mary Margaret squeezed her back. Hayden loved her grandmother. She was perfect. Even though she wasn't exactly old enough to be a grandma she had the job down and did it to perfection.

Hayden was very close to her and spent the weekend at her grandparents' loft very often. Mary Margaret and David were always happy to have her.

"Hi." Hayden said looking up at her Grandmother and smiling. Mary Margaret chuckled and pushed some hair behind her granddaughter's ear.

"Hello honey." She said in the gentle voice that Hayden loved so much. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." She said as she pulled away and out of Mary Margaret's arms. "And you?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm quite well, thank you." She replied. "What did you do today?"

Hayden grinned. "I read and watched tv." She said excitedly. "Oh and Paige gave me this." She extended her arm and showed the bracelet to her grandmother. Mary Margaret held her hand as she looked at it.

"Wow that is very nice." Mary Margaret said happily. "Paige as in Jefferson's daughter?"

Hayden nodded. "Yep and she said she wanted to have a playdate."

A huge smile spread across Mary Margaret's face. "That is so good. I'm so excited for you, Hayden. It sounds like you made a friend."

Hayden nodded with a smile. "Yep."

Mary Margaret looked at the happiness on her granddaughter's beautiful face and she couldn't help but think how much she looked like Emma. They were identical. Clones even. She kissed the child's forehead then pinched her cheek. Hayden giggled then pulled out of her grasp. Mary Margaret just smiled.

She then turned Hayden around and directed her to go gather her things. Hayden smiled and went off to pack her bag. They had to get back to Emma and Hayden's house so that Hayden could begin her lesson and Mary Margaret could fix her dinner, so by the time Emma got in from work, all she'd have to do is shower herself, eat dinner and get Hayden ready for bed.

Mary Margaret always tried to make things easier for Emma. She understood that Emma had a difficult life. She had come to them a skinny, malnourished, sixteen year old with a new baby. Her clothes had seen better days, her spirit was just about broken and she was just in need of some good old fashioned love and affection. That was something that Mary Margaret and David had plenty of. They took her in, bought her new clothes and got the baby everything she may need. They loved both girls as soon as they saw them but Emma was scared and Hayden was sickly so, they gave them space. Over the months of receiving nothing but love and support from her foster parents, Emma began to trust them and even love them. She started calling them mom and dad and the young couple couldn't have been happier. They adopted her when she was seventeen. It was late sure but better late than never.

Mary Margaret will always tell everyone that Emma and Hayden were the best things to ever happen to her and David. Her family felt complete.

She looked over to see Ruby, her best friend wiping down the counter again. She was so compulsive about that. "Hey Ruby." She said.

"Hey." Ruby said happily.

Mary Margaret leaned on the counter then and grinned. "How's everything?" She said it in a way that Ruby would get what she meant.

Ruby's grin grew to match hers. She leaned on the counter to face Mary Margaret straight on. "Slow but steady progress." She shrugged. "But we're getting there."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Slow and steady wins the race."

Ruby nodded back. "Yes it does."

The sound of Regina's vintage Jimmy Choos could be heard clicking down the immaculate, all white hallway. The personnel inside of the building scrambled to get out of her way. Now, if Jill would have described the scene, she would have said that people were diving out of the way and running into each other to get out of the owner of the company's baby daughter's path. Regina would tell it much differently. She would tell you that she was walking down the hall and the nice polite people were letting her through because they respected her. Jill knew what fear looked like. In fact she had seen it in people's eyes plenty of times and most of those times, she herself had been the cause of it. That was most definitely fear.

When they had gotten into the elevator and most people got off onto random floors and the brave souls who stayed stood in the corners in hopes to not be seen. No doubt about it. Fear.

Regina walked straight ahead to the last office all of the way at the end of the hall. A young Secretary stood up and tried to stop Regina from just barging into her mother's office but Regina gave the girl a look and she shrunk down into the seat, deciding that her life was more important than the job. Jill smirked at the entire situation. All of those people were afraid of Regina simply because she was Cora's daughter and Zelena's little sister. They automatically assumed that she was a monster like them but Regina was actually the sweetest little thing she had ever met.

"Sit down, Janice." Regina snapped. The young girl nodded and snapped her mouth shut.

"Yeah Janice," Jill added with a snort. She loved the sight of Regina striking fear in the hearts of everyone that crosses her path with nothing but a raise of her brow.

Regina looked over her shoulder at her. Jill winked and Regina relaxed then. "Look, no one disturbs us."

"Got it." Jill said with a serious nod. "Yes Doctor. Good luck." She grinned on the last part.

Regina chuckled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Just let me know if you need a bucket of water or a house to be dropped on her." Jill added. Regina laughed then.

"I'll give the signal."

Jill snorted and saluted her. Regina shook her head and smiled. With a deep breath she pushed the large wooden doors open and stepped inside. Jill sighed as the doors closed. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. She went over to one of the visitor chairs and sat. She picked up a magazine from the stack on the little coffee table. She rolled her eyes at the cover then swiped the tablet to turn the page. She looked up and caught the young Secretary staring at her. She winked. The girl huffed indignantly and went back to her computer. Jill shrugged and went back to the magazine as she listened for signs of Regina murdering her mother.

* * *

Regina stepped into her mother's gigantic office and shivered. The woman's office was always freezing cold. It fit Cora. She could see the woman sitting at her long chrome desk scrolling through some forms that were printed up on thin paper like tablets. Cora signed one more before addressing her daughter.

"Hello, Regina." Cora said without looking up. "How nice for my youngest child to pay me a visit."

Regina chuckled awkwardly. Her discomfort apparent. "Well, I'm only younger than Killian by six minutes."

Cora hummed, still not looking up. "Do come in, my dearest." She gestured to the slate gray leather visitor's chair in front of her desk. Regina nodded and obediently walked over and smoothed down the back of her skirt then sat gracefully. "How is your brother? He isn't answering my calls but I know he can't breathe without speaking to you."

Regina frowned. Well he was her twin and they were close. Regina took care of him and he took care of her. They've been together since conception so of course they needed each other. What a ridiculous statement. Regina of course would not point that out at the moment since she wanted to stay on Cora's good side because she needed something from her. She hummed with a nod as she crossed one long leg over the other.

"He's well." She answered.

"Mhmm..." Cora hummed completely disinterested. "That's good, dear." She had yet to look at her daughter. "How is everything going?"

Regina assumed that she meant the lab because she couldn't care less about her. "It is going quite well, mother."

"Very good." Cora said as she signed something else. "Out of your siblings, you've made me the most proud. Now all you've got to do is find a nice husband and give me some beautiful grandchildren and make me happier."

Regina sighed. Oh please, once Regina had children, Cora still would not be satisfied. She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by an holographic image appearing beside her. She looked over to see a smaller version of herself dressed in a similar uniform as Henry except hers had a skirt, cute little mary janes and white stockings. Her dark hair was pulled into curly pigtails that traveled down passed her shoulders. She was adorable.

"Hello mother." The girl said in a sweet voice that was obviously modeled after young Regina.

"Yes Dear?" Cora said still distracted by her work.

"You have an appointment in fifteen minutes." The A.I said. "Mr. Spencer is less than twelve minutes away from the building."

Cora looked down at her watch then up at the little holographic image. "Okay dear. Thank you."

Little Regina dipped her head then faded out. Regina stared at the place where the child had just stood. That was strange. She looked back at her mother. "What was that?"

"My A.I." Cora said simply. "She's cute, isn't she?"

Regina chuckled humorlessly. "Uh yeah.. she's me."

Cora nodded. "She is." She chuckled. "Makes her easier to talk to."

Regina nodded. "Okay." What else could she say to that?

"I know that this is not a social call." Cora said as she leaned back in her chair and eyed her daughter. "What do you need?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Nothing."

Cora raised her brows and hummed, clearly not convinced. "So what do you mean, honey? Do say what you mean because we have..." She looked at her watch. "Nine minutes."

Regina sighed. She decided to just get it over with. "I received a message from a woman. She knows a seven year old girl who was born with congenital amputation. Her right arm is underdeveloped." She looked at her mother's bored expression and sighed. "She wants to raise money for the child to get it done because her family doesn't have much. The woman explained how sweet little Hayden is." She smiled. "I would like to help her."

Cora hummed in understanding. "Okay Regina, you can help her once she pays... upfront."

"What?" Regina squealed. "Mother, did you not just hear what I said?"

"I did and when they raise the money they may contact you about a consultation." Cora said simply. Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What if they don't raise it?"

Cora shrugged a shoulder. "Then she doesn't get the treatment. She's gone this long without it."

Regina was fuming then. Her mother's selfishness has reached a new low. She was about ready to take Jill up on her offer to drop a house on the old witch. "Mother do you hear yourself?" Her voice had went up several octaves and she was whining. "What if that was Killian? What if it were me?"

"That wouldn't be a problem since I could afford to get you two the treatment." Cora said dryly. She gave her daughter a bored look.

"Mother, you cannot do this." Regina said. "We can do this for free of charge. She's only seven."

"No Regina." Cora said firmly. "We are not a charity. This is a serious business. How do you expect us to grow if we're throwing money away?"

"I don't care about the money." Regina whispered. Cora nodded.

She chuckled. "That's why you and your brother would never be as successful as your sister. Zelena is not half as smart as you are but she's a leader. She's stronger. You and your bleeding heart is what's holding you back, Regina." Cora leaned forward then. "Eyes on the prize, Regina."

"Mother, just..." Regina tried again but Cora raised a hand silencing her.

"My answer is no, Regina." Cora's tone told her that she was done with the conversation.

Regina's heart broke then. She leaned back in the chair and huffed. "I can't believe you."

"Yes, yes." Cora said dismissively. "Now run along, dear. I have a meeting in three minutes."

Regina growled in frustration. She stood to her feet and scowled at her mother. Cora gave her daughter another look and started to say something but Regina turned away and all but stomped towards the door.

"You will understand one day, my love." She heard her mother say before she slammed the door behind her.

She was steaming as she walked across the waiting room. She heard Jill coming up behind her as she headed into the hallway. She's pretty sure that she hadn't been that angry in a very long time. Only Cora could push her buttons like that. She growled again.

"I'm assuming it went well." Jill said from behind her.

"It went as well as expected." Regina grumbled. "My mother just confirmed that she's the stuck up, selfish bitch I thought she was."

Jill snorted. "I could've have told you that."

Regina smiled a little at her guard. "I'm so angry, I don't know what to do."

"You could punch something." Jill suggested. "Or someone named Coraline Mills."

Regina laughed then. "Matricide sounds quite appealing right about now."

Jill chuckled. "Just let me know so I can help you dump the body."

Regina laughed again then let out a disappointed groan. "I can't believe her!"

Jill nodded. "Now what?"

Regina fished her phone out of her bag and pressed her thumb to the screen. It scanned her print and unlocked. "Now we do it my brother's way." She said darkly. Jill smirked.

"Ooh I got chills."

Regina smirked at the woman beside her. "Henry." She said into the phone. The image of the little boy's face came up on the screen.

"Yes mom?" He asked with a grin. She smiled back.

"Connect me to Mulan." She said.

He nodded then vanished from the screen and Mulan's image replaced it. Regina put the phone to her ear as it began ringing. It was picked up fairly quickly.

"Hello Doctor." Mulan answered.

"Mulan, I need you to make accommodations and contact my pilot. Do you have a pen ready?"

There was a pause then Mulan hummed the affirmative. "Yes Doctor. I'm ready."

Regina started talking again. "Excellent. Here's what I need you to do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a lot of Emma here but Regina and Emma meet next chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Regina strolled along the docks with Jill by her side. She had told the woman that she would be perfectly safe where she was going but Jill was stubborn and was hearing none of it. Regina had no choice and relented, letting her come along. She caught a few of the fishermen and other sailors staring at her and security. Regina rolled her eyes at them and continued on. They could have at least tried to have been more subtle. However, she did not let it faze her. It was a nice sunny day and she was enjoying it. She looked out onto the ocean. It was a such a beautiful view. Clear blue sky, hanging above the calm ocean. There was a cool breeze that gave a nice reprieve from the heat.

She went back to scanning the ships lining the wooden docks until she spotted the one that she was looking for. The dark brown almost black yacht. There was a golden trim surrounding the top deck and the words 'The Jolly Roger' was painted on the side in the color. She shook her head. Her brother has never gotten over his fascination with pirates. Even now that he has two hands he still wants to be called 'Hook'. Regina thought it was slightly cute but even more so weird. She remembered the year that she dressed up with him for Halloween. She dressed as a pirate as well. They spent the entire night searching for buried treasure and collecting 'booty'. That was one of her fondest memories of him. She always played along with his imagination even when their mother told them that they had to grow up.

She walked up to the ship, boarding it. She continued up the steps. Upon boarding the ship she expected to be greeted by her brother or to find him sun bathing on the deck but nothing. The top deck was devoid of all modern day pirates. She set off to find him.

Jill followed her through the ship and she was in complete awe of the elegantly decorated vessel. She nodded. Impressed.

"Very nice." She said.

Regina nodded as she came to a stop in her brother's kitchen. "Indeed. I bought him this ship for his birthday two years ago. I keep trying to convince him to let me get him a newer one but he loves this one too much."

Jill chuckled. "Well, you know how pirates are." She said as she followed Regina into the kitchen. This too was decorated perfectly with the finest of luxuries.

Regina just gave her a look then walked over to the table nearby. She sat the two shopping bags that she was carrying down on one of the counters and laid her purse down right beside them. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and motioned for Jill to put her bags down as well. Jill sat her bags down on a little round kitchen table and Regina set about unpacking the groceries. Regina grabbed a carton of eggs and walked over to the refrigerator. She pulled it open and frowned at what she saw and smelled. The fridge was completely empty save for some old Chinese food containers, carton of milk that was quite possibly expired and a few bottles of water. She sighed and placed the egg carton inside and began to gather the old food. She carried all of it to the trash bot and tossed them inside. The small metal thing then went rolling away. She watched the small square thing go. It stood at about three feet and was a platinum color. It opened on the top like a regular trashcan but it had four wheels on the bottom.

She shook her head as she walked over to the table and grabbed the gallon of milk. Okay, so Killian's fridge was as hi-tech as they come. It cools according to the items that are inside, it tells you when something you have is about to expire, it keeps itself fresh. You could even take a look at what you have inside of it without even opening it and it tells you when you're low on something. It made life so much more convenient but it doesn't help if Killian pays no attention to it. If Killian doesn't listen to what it says, it's just a regular fridge.

She placed the milk inside. Killian is never going to get it together as long as Regina is there to take care of him. Regina wanted her brother to succeed and be independent but she would always take care of him. Her mother and sister thought it was because of the guilt she carried over Killian being born with the birth defect and not her. She did feel responsible but that wasn't why she took care of him though. His disability did bring out her nurturing side but it wasn't why she did what she did. She loves him.

Ever since they were small Regina took care of Killian. She helped him get dressed, tried to feed him (of course he wouldn't let her) and made sure that he was happy. He was her best friend as well as her brother. They were inseparable and Regina was always very protective of him. She had gotten suspended and expelled from many private schools for defending him when kids would tease him. Cora had grown tired of it and she knew that Regina was the horse to bet on success-wise, she packed Regina up and shipped her off to an all girl boarding school in London. Regina was upset of course and worried for her brother but she had to live her life. She spoke to Killian regularly and they both learned how to live apart. She got used to her new life and he got used to his. Regina met her first and last boyfriend Daniel at her boarding school. He worked in the stables at her school as an after school job. She fell for him hard and quick. She started dating him and when the news had gotten to Cora, Regina was pulled out of that school and brought home.

Regina of course missed Daniel dearly but she was content being back home with her brother so she could keep an eye on him. Of course she continued to fight for him and get into trouble and if it weren't for her excellent grades or Cora's influence, she wouldn't have made it into the incredible college that she did.

She hadn't learned her lesson. She would fight for him again if she had to. That would never change.

Regina continued filling the refrigerator and freezer until it was fully stocked with everything her brother would need to be healthy. She pressed some buttons on the small black keypad on the door of the refrigerator, informing the A.I about what was inside. It received the data then Regina went over to the counters and began filling the cabinets. Peanut butter. He loved peanut butter. She finished that task and put some fresh bread into the bread box. She placed some fruit into the fruit bowl and finished everything up with placing some paper towels on the counter.

"You are too good to him." Jill said from her seat at the breakfast bar. "You make me wish I had siblings."

Regina chuckled. "You can have my sister."

Jill raised a brow then plucked an apple from the fruit bowl. "No thanks." She then bit into the fresh crisp apple.

Regina shook her head with a small smile. "I'm going to straighten up the ship." She muttered and Jill nodded.

She went off to do that. The ship wasn't in as horrible condition as she expected. A few food containers and bottles of rum here and there that needed to be tossed into the trash bot. The pillows in the sitting room needed to be straightened out and fluffed. She was done in a few minutes and the place looked immaculate. She then walked over to the small mopping bot and pressed the power button. The small round compact device immediately began mopping and polishing the floor as it went. She nodded and let it go do it's job uninterrupted. She never understood why Killian wouldn't just turn it on. All he had to do was press a button. That's it.

She sighed and looked at her handiwork. She nodded with a small smile. Very nice. It looked like someone actually loved him. Turning on her heel she headed to the stairs that would take her down to the lower deck where the 'captain's quarters' were. She walked down the white steps and down the quiet hallway, following the sound of her brother's snoring. She rolled her eyes and stopped in front of his room. She didn't even bother knocking and just barged in. She rolled her eyes at what greeted her.

There her brother laid, sprawled out on his stomach across the bed, on top of the sheets with nothing on but his underwear. She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. She walked over to the window and yanked the curtains open. Mid afternoon sun came streaming in lighting the room. She opened the window and let some air in and boy was that a nice reprieve from the corn chip smell. Boy, could her brother be smelly.

She spotted an air freshener on his nightstand. She walked over to it and snatched it up. She began spraying it and the room was engulfed in the scent of tropical paradise. She inhaled then exhaled. Much better.

The sound of his obnoxious snore drew her attention. She rolled her eyes for what may have been the tenth time in about ten minutes at her lazy brother. He was probably hungover. She'll show him. She headed back to his sleeping form and slapped his foot.

"Wake up, idiot!" Regina snapped. She received nothing but a series of incoherent grumbles and groans. "Killian!" She hissed.

He said nothing but grabbed a pillow beside him and covered his head with it. It took everything in her to not smother him. When she hit him again, he groaned. "Regina, why are you up so early?" He whined.

"Early?" Regina squeaked. "Killian, it's two in the afternoon. What the hell?"

"Five more minutes." Killian grumbled. Regina heard him begin snoring again almost instantly. She growled and grabbed the cup on his bedside table.

She stomped over to the bathroom. She looked over at him then slipped inside. The lights came on instantly from the sensor and she went over to the sink. He usually responds when she starts pouting. He didn't this time and instead he ignored her. How dare he. She filled the cup all of the way to the top with ice cold water. She turned the tap off and stomped back into the bedroom.

"Killian." She screamed and pulled the pillow from him. He still didn't move, choosing sleep over her. She was having none of that. "Fine." She muttered.

She raised the glass over his head then tilted it, pouring all of the freezing water onto his face. He gasped and rolled over onto his back. He then shot straight up in bed sputtering and wiping the water from his face.

"What the hell, Regina?" He gasped out. Regina crossed her arms and eyed her brother. He looked up at her and automatically knew that he was in trouble. "What's wrong?" He asked, reading her annoyed expression.

"I've been calling you all night." She snapped. "I needed to speak to you."

His expression went from concerned to guilty. He looked down at his hands and frowned. "I'm sorry. I turned my phone off last night." He smiled a little then. "I was on a date." He added quietly.

Regina's brows rose. Her anger was forgotten in favor of being nosey. "You were? Who is she?"

"Her name is Milah." He said with a bright smile. "And she is gorgeous. She reminds me of you actually. Dark hair, pretty, bad attitude, doesn't put up with my nonsense..." He raised a brow. "Smart as hell."

Regina smirked. "I thought guys go after girls who remind them of their mother."

"That's when they could actually stand their mothers." He pointed out. "I despise ours. Well we both do."

Regina made a face. "Despise is a strong word."

He returned the look with another raise of his brow. "We dislike her a lot."

Regina rolled the word around in her brain then shook her head. "That doesn't sound right either. Maybe despise was the word."

Killian laughed then. "Well," He shrugged. "I really like this girl. She might be the one."

Regina grinned. The idea of her brother actually settling down was farfetched but seeing him there with that sparkle in his eye and that goofy grin, she realized that it just might be possible and she couldn't have been happier. "Good. She better treat you right." She said seriously.

"Or she'll have to deal with my overprotective twin sister." He added.

Regina chuckled. "That's right."

Killian smiled and looked at his twin for a moment, studying her, trying to feel her out, before speaking up with a, "How about you? Any guys for me to threaten yet?"

Regina laughed and shook her head. "Not yet."

He shrugged. "That's fine. You love your work and that's all you need for now. It will happen when you're ready...well, if you want to."

Regina smiled. He always understood her. Maybe it was a twin thing or maybe it was him just giving a damn but she appreciated him. She wanted to hug him but he wasn't wearing a shirt, so no. "Thank you." She said softly.

He nodded. "Why were you trying to get a hold of me? Something wrong?"

Regina frowned and started pacing then, the stress came rushing back after being forgotten for a moment. She told Killian the entire story from when the woman emailed her about the little girl, named Hayden, to when she asked Cora if they could give the little girl the treatment for a reduced rate then to when Regina took things into her own hands and had Mulan make preparations to bring the child and two adults out there. "Now they're going to be here soon and I'm freaking out." She ended with.

Killian sort of just sat there and stared at his sister with his mouth hanging wide open. Regina knew that it wasn't like her to stand up to Cora in such a way but his reaction was not helping. She started pouting again and he just smiled. He was obviously proud of her for standing up to their impossible mother. He reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her pacing. She looked down at him with a frown. He motioned for her to sit and she did with a long sigh.

"Regina, don't freak out. You're doing a good thing. Who does mom think she is telling you what to do with the serum that you created? You can do whatever you want. That means helping that little girl. You have a good heart and Mom is trying to rip it out of you but you won't let her and I'm so proud." He gave the hand in his a squeeze. She looked down at his left hand that was in hers. It was difficult to believe that a few years ago there was nothing there and now he had a fully functioning hand. It was incredible.

Regina's face lit up then and she looked up at him. "You're proud?"

He nodded with a smile. "I've always been proud of you." He squeezed her hand again. "Now, I have your back on this, so if you need anything, don't hesitate."

Regina nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She said before throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tight. She didn't even care that he was not wearing a shirt or hadn't showered. "I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered into his ear. She was feeling better like she could do it. All bec

"You will never have to find out." He whispered back and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Mulan walked into the cute little diner. She had just gotten off the jet. It was a delightful flight but she was a bit drained. She needed a large, black, sweet coffee. That's what drove her on through the diner and up to the counter. Well that and the fact that this is where she was supposed to meet 'Granny' Lucas. She wouldn't give Mulan an actual name and just insisted that everyone called her Granny anyway. Mulan accepted that because what else could she do?

Finding the town was not exactly easy. For one thing Storybrooke doesn't have an airport so the jet had to land in the next town over, then Mulan had to take a town car to Storybrooke. That was a long ride that consisted of endless forests and wildlife. It made her miss San Diego instantly. After that journey, all she wanted was to grab the little girl and her mother and leave.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that all eyes were on her. She frowned. For a moment she thought that something was on her face. She smiled politely and greeted everyone. They didn't say anything back instead they just continued to stare. Mulan felt uneasy. It reminded her of some kind of horror movie. The ones where people visit a small town and never return because they've even been sacrificed or eaten by the town's people. She didn't want to die just yet. She was ready to abandon the mission and turn to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Hey there?" Mulan turned back around to see a tall pretty brunette behind the counter. She was wearing a friendly smile and a white tee that was a bit low. From what Mulan could see she was also wearing a pair of skin tight red jeans. Mulan was dying to see what kind of shoes she was wearing. She felt comfort in the woman's smile and gentle eyes though. Maybe she won't let her be murdered.

"Hello, I am Mulan and I am here to meet with Granny Lucas?" She said returning the smile. Ruby's eyes lit up and her mouth fell open.

"You're the young woman that's here for Emma and Hayden?" She asked excitedly wagging a finger at her.

Mulan chuckled at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Yes, yes I am."

The girl squealed happily. "Yes. yay!" She then turned to address the other patrons. "She's here for the girls." There was a brief moment of silence. Mulan looked over her shoulder, unsure of what was going on. Then just like that, everyone in the diner began cheering. Mulan's brows skyrocketed into her hairline and she had no idea what was happening. She turned back to the waitress, hoping that she could shed some light onto the situation. Ruby turned back to her and offered her hand. When Mulan took it, she introduced herself. "I'm Ruby. Granny's granddaughter."

"Its nice to meet you." Mulan said sincerely. Ruby smiled. "You already know I'm Mulan." She chuckled awkwardly as she released Ruby's hand. Ruby just continued to smile.

"Let me go get Granny for you." She announced. Mulan nodded. Ruby stepped away from the counter then headed to a back door that must have led to the kitchens.

Mulan watched her go with a frown. She seemed pretty nice and just pretty in general but Mulan didn't want to be left alone, especially not with everyone staring at her. She looked over her shoulder again to see everyone's eyes on her again but this time to her surprise they were smiling. She couldn't help but smile back though. She didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore. With a nod towards them, she turned straight ahead and waited for Ruby to return with Granny.

It wasn't long before Ruby returned with an older woman. They both walked straight to the counter. "Hello." The older of the two greeted and offered her hand. Mulan shook it without hesitation. "I'm Granny."

"Its nice to meet you Granny." Mulan said with a bright smile. "I'm Mulan."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, dear." The woman said. "We've managed to raise more money than we expected." She reached into her apron and pulled out a small blue card. She handed it to Mulan and Mulan automatically knew what to do. She rubbed her thumb across the white strip on the back of the card, after a moment a black number flashed across the strip, revealing the balance on it. It was over two grand. That of course wasn't enough but it was impressive. "We put it on this card." Granny added. "It would be easier to handle."

Mulan shook her head and handed the card back. "No, ma'am. The Doctor is going to treat little Hayden free of charge."

Granny's face lit up and Ruby's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh." Granny gasped then rounded the counter. Mulan was unsure of what to do when she saw the woman charging at her. Run, use the self-defense she's learned... but before she could decide on fleeing, the older woman was on her, grabbing her up into a huge hug and squeezing her tight. The hug was nice and it reminded her of her own Grandmother back home in China but after a while she felt the air being squeezed out of her and she's almost positive that she heard a rib crack. She coughed and squirmed a little trying to break free or get the woman to loosen her grip slightly.

"Granny, let that poor girl go, you'll squeeze her to death." Ruby said from behind them. Mulan wheezed in agreement.

"Oh." Granny chuckled as she released Mulan. The woman stepped back giving her a little space. Mulan inhaled as much air as she could then exhaled. She looked up to see Granny giving her a sweet smile. "I'm sorry about that but I am just so pleased." She said happily. Mulan smiled a little then. "You see, Em and Denny has been through so much when we met them. Hayden's condition didn't make it any easier but they fought through all of it and survived. Hayden remained positive through all of it. That's just who she is. She's a walking ball of sunshine. She can brighten anyone's day with that precious smile alone." Granny sighed. She was just making Mulan like the child more. "We love that child but there are some who don't and give her a hard time because of her condition but Hayden is a Blanchard and a Swan, so she's tough but they deserve a break."

"Emma works her perfect ass off at the station, trying to keep us safe. They don't have a lot of help there. The sheriff only has two deputies so they work a lot of doubles. Emma's exhausted most of the time but she always tries to have a positive attitude." Ruby added. "That little girl is her everything and Emma works hard to make sure that she gets what she needs. She told me that she wanted to get her a prosthetic but she couldn't swing it. It was too much and they had too many bills. It was eating her up. She's also guilty and blames herself for Hayden's condition."

"Its not her fault." Mulan noted. "It happens more often than people think and most times it's not preventable."

"I tell her that all of the time." Ruby said. "But she still carries the seven years of guilt."

Mulan sighed. She felt sympathy for the woman and her daughter. She was glad that Regina was doing this even though Cora was going to decapitate both of them when she found out that Regina had gone against her wishes. Regina kept telling her that she could back out at anytime but Mulan refused. She wanted to do the right thing right along side her boss and mentor. They were going to do this together and they were going to endure Cora's wrath together.

She had learned so much from Regina and because of her she was a half decent scientist. Regina has always supported her so she intends to return the favor.

She never liked Cora anyway.

"Well, soon that will all be a distant memory." Mulan said with a bright smile. "Hayden's new beginning starts here."

"How soon are we talking here?" Ruby asked putting a hand on her hip. "How long does it take?"

Mulan shrugged. Regeneration Therapy was not something you could put a time frame on. Each patient was different. Each case varied. "It could take anywhere to a few months to over a year." She explained. "It depends. I won't know for sure until Doctor Mills examines her."

Both women nodded. "Alright." Granny conceded. "And it will work?"

"So far Doctor Regina Mills has had a one hundred percent success rate." Mulan replied proudly. "She's a pro at what she does. The odds are in little Hayden's favor."

"Well alright." Ruby said fishing her phone out of her pocket. "I'll text Mary Margaret. Hayden's with her."

Granny nodded. "Oh and text David while you're at it."

"Got it." Ruby said without looking up from her phone. Granny turned around and began addressing the rest of the patrons.

"They will be here soon." She said.

As soon as she said that, Mulan watched on in awe as the people leapt up from their seats and jumped into action. Her mouth hung open as the people quickly pushed the chairs and tables aside, clearing out the middle of the establishment. A few people disappeared into the backroom as the rest straightened up. One man ran out of the diner. Mulan was unsure why. The other people reappeared from the backroom with a long banner that had words written on it but Mulan couldn't make out what it said. A man grabbed a ladder and so did another. They began hanging the sign. Some more people emerged from the back with balloons in hand. Children were throwing confetti everywhere. She had never seen anything like it. In a matter of moments the entire diner turned into a party. She had never seen so many people come together like that. They worked as a well oiled machine. In that moment Mulan was positive that there was nothing that this town couldn't do.

The banner was finally hung and she could finally make out the words, 'Good Luck, Hayden and Emma'. Mulan smiled then and her heart squeezed. That little town was full of such wonderful people. Emma and Hayden were fortunate to be apart of it.

"So Emma and Hayden are on their way." She heard the cute waitress say. She looked over and saw the young woman wearing a huge grin. Her pretty eyes were sparkling. Mulan grinned back. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

Mulan's brows rose and she looked around for a moment. Did she want anything? "Um..."

* * *

Emma signed off another form then swiped the screen on the paper thin tablet for the next document. Paper work was the worst. She would rather be home with Hayden on a Saturday evening making s'mores or watching some more old films. That's where she should have been with her daughter. Not pushing papers but she needed to work in order to pay the bills. At the moment that was the only job Emma could get. She didn't have many skills but she was born to be a cop. Her body was toned and strong. She definitely had the speed and agility like no other, so chasing perps was simple for her, plus she was a protector by nature. It was just natural for her to be a cop.

It was her duty as a mother and a deputy. She just wished that she could spend more time with Hayden on the weekends. After the exhausting day she had, there was nothing more she wanted than some quality time with her little girl. Hayden made everything better and Emma's stress was automatically pushed aside in the little girl's presence but she couldn't be with her at the moment. Responsibilities.

She stopped for a moment and rolled her neck. She sighed at the delightful pop of her tight joints and rolled her shoulders. She shook her hands out, loosening herself up. Emma then looked over at the clock. She had a few more hours but by that time Hayden would be in bed and the only time Emma would get to see her is when she kisses her sleeping child's forehead and adjusts her blankets before tiptoeing out of her room.

She groaned and ran a hand over her face. She just wanted this night to be over.

"Hey Kid," She heard her father's voice coming from behind her. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hey dad." Her exhaustion, boredom and frustration could be heard in her voice.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She looked up at him with a smile. She loved both of her parents of course but Emma was a daddy's girl all the way. She and David were very close and some people even say that she looked like him which was odd since they didn't share blood. Emma was still David's little girl as well.

Hayden was closer to Mary Margaret though, which Emma found to be adorable.

"Why don't we go get some food?" He suggested. "Graham is on patrol so we have nothing else to do. Let's go cure our boredom by gorging ourselves with cheeseburgers."

Emma didn't have to be asked twice. Food and a break? She was onboard. "Yeah." She said setting the paperwork aside.

"I asked Mary Margaret if she and Hayden wanted to join us." He said as he walked back into his office. "You know how your mother hates to give Hayden that greasy food that we enjoy so much."

Emma laughed. "Yeah." She stood and stretched her tight muscles. They were cramped from sitting for too long. "But every time I try to cook for Hayden she says I'm trying to poison her. Then she does this incredible enactment of eating something then gagging and falling out on the floor... dead." She shook herself out. "I shouldn't have let her watch those old Disney films, especially Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." She could hear her father's laugh from the office.

He emerged from his office shrugging on his jacket just as Emma was putting hers on. "But she loves those so much." He said with a smile. Emma chuckled.

"Yeah she does. She made me watch the live action Cinderella twice in a row last week." She shook her head and adjusted her clothes. "It's cute and all but..." She made a face. "I know it must have been good in its time but the special effects were... meh." She said as she walked over to her father. They both slipped out into the hallway. "Kinda like the Jurassic Park films." She added.

"Hey." David said shaking a finger at his daughter. "Do not insult the Jurassic Park films. Sure they're really old but they are classics."

"Sorry." Emma said as they emerged from the station and out onto the quiet streets of Storybrooke. The thing about a small town like Storybrooke is that there wasn't much night life. Sure, they had one bar and that was about it save for Granny's. But mostly everyone went to bed early and after a certain hour you would hardly see anyone.

"Better." He said.

Emma rolled her eyes and continued to walk over to the cruiser as her father locked up the station. Graham would be out a little longer so they didn't have to worry about him possibly being locked out. David jogged over to the cruiser, leapt up and slid across the hood then landed on his feet on the opposite side. With a proud grin, he unlocked it and Emma laughed as she got in. Her father got in beside her.

"Really dad, was that necessary?" She asked with a raised brow. He chuckled with a shrug.

"Nope but it sure as hell was fun." He replied. Emma just rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead out of the windshield. Her father could be an even bigger kid than she was at times but that's what she loved about him. He always kept things light and kept her out of her head. She appreciated that.

David chuckled as he started the car. They headed down the street for the diner. It wasn't necessarily a long drive. It was practically right around the corner, but why walk it if you could drive? Sure that was lazy but whatever. The quicker they meet up with Hayden and Mary Margaret the better.

She knew that Hayden would be bursting with excitement. She has very rarely been out this late and she certainly does not get takeout when her grandmother has anything to say about it. Mary Margaret drove Emma insane with that but Emma knew that she meant well and only wanted what was best for her girls. That didn't make it any less annoying though, but what could she do?

They pulled up to the diner and they spotted Mary Margaret standing just outside the gate holding Hayden's hand. Emma furrowed her brow. Why didn't they just go in and get a table? With a shake of her head at the oddness of it, she decided not to think so hard. David climbed out of the cruiser before she did. She got out after him and closed the door behind her. As she walked around to the sidewalk, she could see Hayden bouncing up and down giggling. Her big green eyes were wider than usual and her cheeks were red with her excitement.

Emma smiled wide and opened her arms. Hayden didn't need much more prompting. She broke away from her grandmother and barreled straight into Emma's arms. The little girl sighed as she hugged her mother. Emma chuckled and gave her a squeeze.

"What's up, kid?" She asked as Hayden tried to snuggle closer to her. Hayden sighed and looked up at her with a big smile.

"I missed you." She said with an adorable twinkle in her eyes. Emma smiled back and bent a little to kiss the little girl's forehead.

"I missed you too."

"I'm glad you're here." Hayden continued. "And we're having dinner together. We haven't had dinner on a Saturday in a very long time."

Emma felt a pang of guilt. She looked up at her parents and her father was wearing a guilty expression as well. He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Um... maybe I can give Emma the weekends off." He suggested. He raised a hand silencing Emma's protests and addressed his granddaughter. "Would you like that, Hayden?"

The little girl nodded and hugged her mother tighter. Emma combed her fingers through her daughter's hair then looked up at her father and mouthed a 'thank you'. The man of course waved it off.

Mary Margaret clapped her hands together. Emma missed David sending a quick message on his phone and sneaking a glance back at the diner. "What do you say we go eat?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Hayden cheered leaping back from her mother. "Food."

Mary Margaret gave Emma a look and Emma laughed with a shrug. "She's so much like you." Mary Margaret laughed out. "Its too cute."

Emma shrugged again and felt Hayden's smaller hand slip into hers. She gave her daughter a smile and they all started heading up the pathway that led to Granny's. Hayden was skipping beside Emma more than content to have her mother with her.

Mary Margaret opened the door for them and David waited beside her as well. Hayden and Emma furrowed their brows as they bypassed them and stepped into the diner. She turned around to her parents and started to ask what was going on but she didn't get the words out because before she got to open her mouth, she was cut off by all of their friends jumping out from various hiding places and screaming 'Surprise!' Nearly startling Emma to death. Hayden of course giggled and started jumping and down with excitement.

"Its not my birthday." Emma gasped out as she tried to calm her pounding heart. "Or Hayden's."

"Yay!" Hayden screamed as she let go of her mother's hand. She ran over to Ruby and Granny and hugged each of them. "Its an unbirthday!" She shouted making everyone laugh.

"Its a going away party as well as a good luck one." Mary Margaret said as she walked over to Emma. Emma's brows came together as she looked up and read the banner that said, 'Good Luck, Hayden and Emma!' In big, blue, sparkling letters. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Good luck for what? Where are they going? What did she miss?

"Huh?" She asked as she turned away from the smiling faces of the residents of her town and eyed her parents.

"We did it." Nicholas Tillman said as he ran up to Emma. "We did it!" He giggled then ran over to Hayden who was talking to Paige and Ava then hugged her. Hayden giggled and hugged him back.

"Did what?" Emma asked. She had no idea what was going on and she was two seconds from freaking out.

"We're sending you and Hayden off to Doctor Mills." Mary Margaret said with a huge smile. "We raised some money to get Hayden the treatment. A woman is here to take you to her."

Emma's eyes widened then. She remembered that doctor. She could help Hayden. Emma looked around at the other patrons who were wearing bigger smiles than before. She heart swelled and she felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes. They did that for them. Because of them, now Hayden is going to get a brand new arm and she'll be happy for herself instead of some stranger on television. Now Emma can finally make it up to her daughter. Now she can give her what she's always wanted. Her family. Yes, her family made it happen.

"Oh..." Mary Margaret said pulling a tissue out of her purse. She stepped closer to her daughter and began wiping her cheeks. Emma hadn't even realized that she had been crying.

"Thank you." Emma choked out through a small sob. "All of you." She turned to address everyone else. "Really. Hayden and I appreciate this so much. We could never thank you guys for this. We have the best family in the whole world."

The entire diner broke out into applause causing Emma to smile. To think that there was a time that she thought she would never have that.

"Don't cry." Hayden said as she rushed over to her mother and crashed into her, hugging her tight as if protecting her. "They're sending me to see the Doctor from tv. That's a good thing."

Emma chuckled and squeezed her daughter. "I know, honey. These are happy tears." Hayden looked up at her with a furrowed brow. She had never seen Emma cry before. Emma was always so happy and bubbly around her. She's also the toughest person Hayden knows. "I'm so happy for you."

Hayden smiled wide then pulled out of her mother's arms and addressed the rest of the Party. "Thank you, everyone. I love all of you!"

The crowd awww'ed of course and began clapping for the little girl who giggled and waved at them. She gave her mother another hug then went off to mingle with her guests. Hayden has always been more social than Emma.

Emma watched her for a moment until she was pulled into her mother's arms again and the woman hugged her tightly. When she was finally freed David did the same.

"Okay, you two, I want one now." Emma heard someone declare behind her. As soon as she turned around, Ruby grabbed her into a hug. Her hug was gentler and God she smelled nice. Ruby pulled back with a grin. "How do you like your party?" She whispered.

Emma looked around again. She was still in shock from everything that was happening so fast. Someone had put on music and some people were standing around chatting. The atmosphere was amazing. "I love it. Thank you, Ruby."

"Ruby and Granny organized everything from the fundraiser, to the party." Mary Margaret said. Emma looked at her mother in shock then back at Ruby. The pieces came together then. The fundraisers. The sales that Emma had seen around town. That was them. She felt so emotional and she wanted to start crying again but she didn't. She controlled her emotions.

"You did?" She breathed out. She knew that Ruby was amazing but this has passed amazing. This was tremendously incredible. "You did all of this?" Ruby shrugged. "For us?"

Ruby waved it off. "You would do the same for me." She said with a chuckle. Which was true. Ruby was Emma's first best friend ever and she was more like a sister. She would do anything for her. Emma pulled her into another hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I can never thank you enough, Ruby."

Ruby hugged Emma back and sighed. "Always Kid, always." When they finally broke away, they shared a smile. "Now come on." Ruby said taking Emma's hand. "I want to introduce you to someone."

Emma allowed herself to be led through the party. She greeted everyone they passed and they all congratulated her or hugged her. Now that's family. So many people that loved her. If only her teenage self could see her now. It would give her some hope. That's for sure.

They walked up to the counter where a woman was seated. She was wearing back slacks and a white button down. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked all business. There was a bag on a stool right beside her. The woman raised her glass as they approached. Ruby chuckled causing the other woman to smile.

"Great party " She had to raise her voice a little over the music that was playing now that the party was in full swing.

Ruby hummed. "This is Emma. Hayden's mom." Ruby said to the woman. The woman smiled and offered Emma her hand. Emma accepted and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Swan." The woman said with a brighter smile. "I'm Mulan. Doctor Regina's assistant."

"Nice to meet you too." Emma said. This whole situation was so surreal. She couldn't even believe that this was happening. "Would you like to meet Hayden?" She asked.

"I got to say a few words to little Hayden when she came this way a moment ago. She's so cute and sweet." Mulan said happily.

Emma chuckled. She knew this. "Thank you."

Mulan nodded. "Gina wants me to bring you and Hayden out to her lab in San Diego." She began explaining. "We're going back on a jet so you don't have to worry about the plane."

Emma grinned. "Really?"

Mulan hummed the affirmative. "Also Regina has arranged accommodations for you, Hayden and a guest."

Emma hadn't been expecting that. She didn't think the woman would be paying for everything. The doctor was so generous. Emma already liked the woman and her big heart. "When?" She asked because even though this was nice and all but Emma had responsibilities and a job. She needed time to get all of her affairs in order.

"We leave tonight." Mulan replied. Emma was unsure what to do. She couldn't put her life on hold. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She heard Ruby whisper, "Everything is going to be fine. David is giving you the time off. Mary Margaret is going to house sit. We got this, relax."

Emma nodded. Alright they thought of everything. Besides this was for Hayden. No hesitating when it comes to her. "Okay."

Ruby grinned then. "Good."

"Okay." Mulan said with a serious nod. "I wanna party a bit. It's been a while and besides the jet is on our time." She winked then and the other woman chuckled. "But who are you bringing as your guest, if you don't mind?"

Emma looked at Ruby. Who was she going to take? She looked over at her parents who were mingling with the guests. She couldn't take either of them since they had important responsibilities to the town. Besides she knew who exactly deserved an all expense paid trip to San Diego. She smiled over at her best friend. "Ruby?" She asked hopefully.

"Me?" Ruby all but squeaked in surprise. Emma nodded with a grin. "I can't." She said quickly with a shake of her head. "I wish I could but I have a lot to do here. I can't just leave."

"You're on vacation starting now." Granny announced as she appeared beside them. "There, its settled. Now go have some fun."

Ruby smiled and did a little happy dance. She then hugged her Granny. "Thank you!" She giggled. Granny chuckled and kissed her cheek. Ruby then turned to Emma with a huge smile. "San Diego, here we come."

Emma and everyone else standing around laughed then. "I don't think they're ready for you." She teased.

Ruby laughed. "That's true."

Emma bumped her friend with her shoulder. She hasn't felt this light in years. "Excuse me," She said playfully. "But I'm going to go thank our guests for a while then Hayden and I are going to pack."

Mulan nodded. "Have fun."

"Before you go." Granny said stepping closer to Emma. Emma smiled wide.

"Thank you, Granny, for everything." Emma said sincerely. Granny said nothing but pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome, child." Granny said. She released Emma and looked her square in the eye. "Now I want you three to be careful out there in California, understand?"

Emma smiled. "I promise."

"That's my girl." The woman said with a smile. "Now go. Enjoy your party."

Emma chuckled then took off to make her rounds and speak to her guests at the amazing party that they threw for her. She was definitely going to miss this place.

* * *

"Hayden!" Emma called from her own bedroom. They had ran back home to pack for their trip. Emma wished that she had known in advance so that she could have made a list and been a bit more organized but she understood that the town meant well and she was was thankful for them. She just had to be extra careful not to forget anything.

"Yes?" She heard called back from down the hallway. Hayden decided that she wanted to pack by herself with a little assistance from her grandma. Emma agreed because Mary Margaret knew what she was doing and Emma needed time to pack her own stuff.

"Are you just about done, honey?" She asked as she lifted her suitcase. She sat it on the floor and rolled it over to her door, leaving it beside her duffle. She then walked back to her bed and threw her laptop, tablet, chargers for both of those and her phone, along with other entertainment into a black messenger bag.

"Yes." Hayden said back.

"Remember your toothbrush?" Emma asked. She lifted the bag and slung it across her shoulder. There was a long pause before she heard a quiet, 'got it'. Emma nodded and she headed back over to her door where she grabbed her black duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder as well. She then grabbed the handle for the rolling suitcase and headed out of her room, down the hall to her daughter's room. She stopped in the doorway and watched Hayden as she tried to close her luggage with one hand. Even with Mary Margaret's help, it was difficult. She struggled for a while and Emma couldn't take much of that. She wanted to help her. She started to step inside to help her but her mother raised a hand, telling her to stop. Emma sighed but listened. She understood that Hayden had to learn to do for herself. Emma couldn't baby her for her entire life.

After a few more moments of failure and determination, the zipper moved along the track and closed the suitcase. Hayden giggled and jumped up and down. She then highfived her grandmother.

"I did it!" She giggled.

Emma nodded in approval. "Good job, Hayden."

The little girl's green eyes sparkled when they landed on her and she gave her mother a huge grin. "I did it all by myself."

"I see." Emma grinned back. She looked down at her watch then back up at her daughter. "Now come on, we told Mulan and Ruby that we would meet up at Granny's in an hour."

Hayden nodded seriously as her grandmother helped her into her backpack that probably consisted of her entertainment as well. Mary Margaret picked up her luggage and sat it onto the floor. They all headed out of the room and down the hall. David was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Once they reached the bottom floor, David immediately grabbed their luggages and they were on their way.

Emma followed her parents on to the porch. She was followed by Hayden who was humming as she skipped along. "The spare key is in the flower pot." Emma informed her parents. They both nodded.

"Alright." Mary Margaret said. "Don't worry. Your home is in good hands." Emma nodded. She knew that was very true.

"I'm so excited." Hayden said. "We're going to a new place. This is going to be fun."

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled. Seeing new places is always fun, especially for a seven year old and exciting. Hayden had never been out of Storybrooke and neither has Emma in seven years. She suddenly felt nervous.

What if when they're walking down the street and people stare or make fun of Hayden? What if they treat her differently? Emma felt fear bubbling up inside of her and she was beginning to panic. That was never a good thing.

"Quit worrying yourself." Mary Margaret said as she passed her on their trip to the cruiser. "Everything is going to be fine."

Emma watched her mother as she walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat. Emma sighed. That's a lot easier said than done. Emma knew better than anyone how cruel this world could be. She tried to shelter Hayden from all of that and now here they were heading straight into the lion's den. She wished there could have been another way but in order to get help, they had to put themselves out there. Emma just had to take a deep breath and hope for the best. She saw David throw their suitcases into the trunk and close it.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late." He said as he headed around to the driver's side. Emma heard the door close and him starting the car. She helped Hayden inside then she climbed in behind her and she settled into the seat.

She looked over at Hayden and saw the huge grin on her face. Emma felt all of her worries dissipate. Hayden was strong she could take anything that this world threw at her. She didn't need to shelter her anymore. They could do this.

David started the car and they took off down the street and Emma realized that she had no idea how long she was going to be gone. She has already discussed her job with her father. She's taking her vacation early and he and Graham are going to pick up the slack. Emma had no problem with that. She needed the break in fact. What worried her the most was that she has no idea when she was going to see them again. According to Mulan the treatment could take anywhere from months to over a year. Emma hadn't been away from Mary Margaret and David since she came to them at sixteen and even though Emma had been raising herself up until then, she was still unsure of how she was going to do without them.

She could do it. She knew she could. She had to be strong for Hayden. Hayden giggled with excitement, once again pushing Emma's fears away. She smiled and relaxed back against the seat.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

They pulled up to Granny's. Mulan was already standing outside of the green gates talking to Ruby. The trunk of the town car was already popped open and Ruby's luggage could be seen inside. The clan climbed out of the car. Emma went to help David with the luggage and Hayden skipped behind her grandmother over to the other two women.

They took the luggage over to the car where the driver took them and placed them into the trunk beside Ruby's multiple bags. They thanked him then headed over to everyone else.

"Okay." Mulan said stepping closer to the family of four. "So, we're getting a ride to the airport then we're taking off." She said simply. "We should land bright and early in the morning." She looked at her watch. "It's already pretty late. We can all rest on the plane."

Emma and Ruby nodded while Hayden squealed at the excitement of being on a plane for the first time.

"Alright." Mary Margaret said pulling Emma into her arms and hugging her tight. "Be safe, have fun and call us every day."

Emma chuckled and tried to pull away but Mary Margaret just held tighter. "Okay Mom, I will, I'll try and other day." She said.

"Alright.' Mary Margaret whispered. She pulled back and looked into her daughters eyes. "Text us everyday."

"Okay " Emma chuckled. She could do that. Mary Margaret nodded with a smile and stepped aside.

It was then David's turn. He hugged her and kissed her hair. Which was quick. Emma knew what that meant. Granny came over and said goodbye to the girls as well and squeezed all of them, including Mulan almost to death. Emma thanked her again and after a few more goodbyes, the four of them were piling into the town car.

Emma took a deep breath and waved at her family that was waving at her. Mary Margaret looked close to tears of course and David was holding her close consoling her. That made Emma shake her head with a small smile at her mother's theatrics. Emma knew she might get a phone call every hour.

The car pulled off and began driving away from the diner. It rolled down main street until her family faded from sight.

Emma looked out of the window at her town passing them by and she already felt the pain of homesickness but with another glimpse at Hayden that was sat between her and Ruby, bouncing up and down with excitement, she realized it was worth it. Home was where Hayden was. She knew that.

The 'Now leaving Storybrooke' sign came into view and she remembered that the last time she saw it, it was the opposite side that read, 'Welcome to Storybrooke'. Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach then. She didn't known whether if she was excited or nervous. Both seemed to fit.

Outside of Storybrooke was mostly woods that seemed to stretch on forever. Hayden and Ruby chatted excitedly about what they were going to do once they arrived in San Diego. Emma listened on as she took in the scenery.

It took them about two hours to arrive in the next town. The town looked nothing like Storybrooke. It was modern with the finest of luxuries all about. The town's people who were still out at this late hour were dressed in fine clothes all about. It reminded her of more of a city. It a was nice and had great nightlife. There were bars and clubs all around. She had to remember to pay them a visit when she returned. In about thirty minutes they arrived at the large airport.

Emma's nerves picked up then but she ignored it. The large building came into sight. She had never flown before and nor has she ever been to an airport. She didn't have much time to admire it because the driver was ushering them out of the car. He sat their luggage at their feet and then he was on his way.

What was the big rush? None of them knew nor cared. They all just grabbed their luggage and walked into the airport. The huge terminal was a solid white color. There were people everywhere busily moving along. Some in a hurry and some not. There was a huge food court with an abundance of food places. Hayden lost it then. That excited her the most. She started jumping up and down asking if they could go but Mulan explained that they will have everything they needed on the jet. Hayden was even more excited then. They walked straight across the airport to a small white door. Mulan pulled a card out of her wallet and swiped it on a small keypad. A red light above turned to green and a click of the door unlocking could be heard. Mulan said nothing and grabbed the handle, pulling it open. She waved a hand ushering the other three inside. They slowly stepped inside trying to take in everything. Ahead of them was a long white hallway with low lighting.

Mulan stepped around them and began leading the three down the hallway. It was completely silent and all could be heard was their footsteps and the echoes that followed. The hallway ended at another door exactly like the first one. Mulan pushed the door open and they were greeted with the cool night air as they stepped outside.

Hayden was in awe of all of the planes and the action going around them. She kept a firm grip on Emma's hand as they looked around. "This is amazing." The little girl said happily.

Mulan looked over her shoulder at Hayden and smiled. "It is. Come on, this way." She led them up to a large, matte black private jet. Emma, Ruby and Hayden stared up in awe at the large plane. It was amazing. It almost didn't look real. Mulan cleared her throat and they looked over to see her waiting by the steps that led to the opening of the plane. They snapped out of it and followed her up the stairs.

Hayden gasped and started jumping up and down with excitement once they saw the inside. Emma and Ruby looked around with their mouths hanging side open. The jet was decorated and furnished better than their houses. Dim romantic lighting, a huge flat screen television hung all of the way at the front. Instead of rows of seats, there was a large red, velvet, plush couch on each side with a loveseat beside them. There was also an armchair off to a corner. The walls were black velvet. The entire thing was lovely and elegant. Emma thought for a moment that she could live in there.

"Whoa." Ruby said as she passed Emma and Hayden to get a better look at everything. Hayden followed Ruby just as a girl emerged from behind a sliding door. She was wearing a black vest over a white blouse and a black skirt. She was also wearing black stockings and black pumps. There was an emblem on the right breast pocket of her vest. It appeared to be a red queen of hearts playing card.

"Hi, I'm Maya." The young blonde girl said with a bright smile. "I will be assisting you all this evening."

"Hey Maya." Mulan said still professional as ever. "This is Emma, Hayden and Ruby. They're Doctor Mills' special guests. See that they are taken care of."

Maya nodded. "Yes." She said. She addressed the other three. "Please have a seat anywhere you like."

The trio grinned and took a seat on the huge couch. Hayden sat between her mother and aunt.

Mulan chuckled and shook her head. She took a seat on the arm chair.

Maya followed them and smiled as everyone got adjusted. "Is there anything I can get you? Some juice?" She asked the last part directly at Hayden.

Hayden nodded. "Yes please."

The woman smiled. "What kind, honey?"

Hayden only hesitated a moment before saying, "Apple."

The young woman chuckled. "Apple it is." She then addressed the adults. "How about you two? Wine?"

"Got beer?" Both Emma and Ruby asked at the same time. The young woman laughed with a nod.

"Yes." She said with a nod then looked to Mulan. "Apple cider?"

Mulan nodded. "Yep."

The stewardess then clapped her hands together and smiled wide. "Excellent. We should be taking off soon.."

Mulan nodded. "Thanks."

The young woman nodded then headed back the way she had come.

"That doctor most be filthy rich." Ruby muttered.

Mulan hummed. "Yep."

Hayden giggled. "Cool."

Mulan nodded with a huge smile. "Yep." She repeated.

Everyone looked around their new environment and Hayden quickly became acquainted with the television and had found some cartoons to watch. Mulan was mostly relaxing and Ruby was still observing everything. Maya returned with a cart and their drinks. She handed Hayden a pack of graham crackers to go with her juice. Hayden accepted them happily and thanked the woman before handing the package to her mother to open. After asking if they needed anything else, Maya informed them that they would be taking off in five minutes. They all thanked her again and she was on her way.

Emma always thought that she would have a fear of flying but surprisingly she felt completely relaxed. Hayden was bursting with excitement and was dying to get up into the air and Ruby, she seemed completely calm as well. They were all comfortable. Maybe it was the environment or the excitement of the evening but they all felt great. Well Emma had a few drinks at the party and so did Ruby. That might be it as well.

"This is your pilot speaking..." Drifted out over the speaker. "Your flight to San Diego, California is a little under six hours so sit back and relax and let your captain take care of ya."

Mulan rolled her eyes and the other two adults laughed. "Nice." She grumbled.

Emma shook her head with a smile. She thought it was cute that all of the Doctor's employees knew each other, regardless of where they worked. That makes a good team. The Doctor got that and Emma was pretty sure that they were going to get along just fine.

A few moments passed before the plane began taking off. Hayden giggled and put her arm in the air as if she was on a rollercoaster. Emma snorted and laid her head back on the couch. Shut her eyes. It was late and she was tired. She had had enough excitement for one night. Hayden was hyped up on sweets from the party and the excitement of everything going on around her, so she's most likely going to be up for a while but that was okay with Emma because Ruby was there with her. The pilot's voice came on again just to inform them that there will be 'smooth sailing' from here on out'.

Emma heard Mulan groan then Ruby and Hayden laugh. Emma smiled to herself with a small chuckle before she gave in to sleep.

* * *

Regina walked into her lab that resided in a private room in her attic. She was finishing up a little research when she had received a message from Mulan stating that she and their guests would be landing soon. Regina quickly sent Killian to go pick them up. She used the time alone to get her thoughts together because in all honesty she was freaking out. If Cora found out what she had done, she was going to murder her. Not a quick murder. No, a slow torturous one.

That day might very well be her last days on this earth. Killian kept reminding her that she was doing the right thing and she knew that she was but that didn't dull the fear that she had of her mother. She remembered the punishments she received as a child. In fact she still had nightmares.

Sure her mother couldn't inflict that on her anymore but she did still have her by the ovaries in a manner of speaking. Every dime she received for her studies and to pay her assistants was courtesy of Wonderland Corporation. Should she piss her mother off too much, the woman could take everything away including her lab which was also owned by the company. She could lose everything.

She shouldn't have made a decision in the heat of her fury but what's done is done besides if she lost her job for doing the right thing then so be it. She planned to pay for the procedure with her own money anyway. So the company wouldn't lose anything. Cora wouldn't have seen it that way though and would swear that Regina crossed her. Regina sighed. For now she was leaving everything in the hands of fate.

It was indeed a scary idea that she could lose everything but she knew that whatever happened she will have her brother in the end. He would make sure that everything would be okay. That alone gave her comfort and some peace of mind.

"Doctor." Regina looked over to see Henry standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes?" She asked pushing her glasses up. He smiled.

"Mulan and your guests have landed safely." He informed her. Regina nodded. Well then...

"Thank you, Henry." She said. She stood up and smoothed down her dress. "Estimated time of arrival?"

Henry hesitated for a moment as he calculated. She needed to update him so that he could perform such tasks much quicker. "Forty-seven minutes." He said.

Regina nodded and walked over to her desk that was positioned in the corner. She had a few moments to look into a few more things. She needed to keep her mind busy. "Thank you, Henry." She said as she sat.

"You're welcome." He declared with a smile. "Is there anything else you would like?"

Regina smiled and shook her head. "No."

"Alright. I will inform you when they arrive." He then dipped his head and faded out of the room.

Regina turned back to her files. She was going to throw herself into work. That's usually what she does when she needs a distraction.

Her life and little Hayden's was going to change forever. It could be for the worst in her case but as long as Hayden's is changed for the better, that is all that really matters.

* * *

Emma and the rest of their trio followed Mulan off of the plane. When Emma had awoken, Hayden was sprawled out across her lap and Ruby's. Ruby was also unconscious. She looked over to see Mulan gathering her things. Then the pilots voice came on and informed them that they were landing. Emma quickly roused Ruby and Hayden. Hayden was bursting with energy again fueled by her excitement. When the door to the plane was finally open, Hayden skipped down the stairs. Now here they stood just outside the plane.

They collected their luggage and walked back towards the terminal. Then they were on their way.

"Are we in Sandy ego?" Hayden asked as they stepped back into the terminal. Emma laughed. They had had this conversation the night before.

"Yes." She said with a nod. "And it's, San Diego, Kid." She reminded her. Hayden nodded then latched onto Emma's hand. She looked around with interest at everything going on around her. She smiled as she watched the people walking by, some in a hurry and some just strolling along. She took in the shops and stands as well. All of it must have been pretty exciting for a seven year old who had never been out of her small town. Hell, it was exciting for Emma who had been to many places before winding up in Storybrooke.

Hayden stopped short and began tugging on Emma's arm, forcing Emma to stop as well. Ruby who had been distracted by their surroundings as well, bumped into Emma. She muttered a quick apology and stepped around her. They both looked down at Hayden who was bursting with excitement. "Look there's a pretzel place!" Hayden squealed happily. "Can we go?" She put on her best puppy dog face. Her eyes grew two sizes and she poked out her bottom lip. "Please."

Emma looked up at Mulan. The young woman looked amused by the whole thing. "Do we have time?"

Mulan shrugged. "We're not on a schedule."

Hayden smiled wide. "Come on, Mommy!"

Emma chuckled and allowed herself to be pulled over to the stand. Ruby and Mulan followed along with huge grins. They were mostly following the sweet delicious smell of the cinnamon pretzels. Hayden and Emma stopped in front of the counter. There was a young teenage boy behind it. He smiled and greeted them. He obviously was new because he was still enthusiastic about his job.

"I want those cinnamon pretzel bites thingies with vanilla frosting for dipping." Hayden rushed out. "Please." She added remembering her manners. The boy smiled and looked over at Emma. She nodded.

"Make that two." Ruby said from behind them. He smiled with a nod and went off to fix their orders.

"This place is cool." Hayden said looking around. Mulan smiled.

"Wait until you see the Doctor's house."

Emma turned to Mulan with raised brows. "We're going to her house?"

Mulan looked confused as if she couldn't understand the question or why Emma looked slightly alarmed. "Yeah." She replied awkwardly. "You're staying in her guest house."

Emma looked even more confused then and unsure. She didn't know how she felt about that. She really didn't like handouts. Sure the only reason they were there was because the town had raised the money for them to give Hayden a chance but this was different. The Doctor as well as Mulan were strangers. "I thought we were staying at a hotel. You said accommodations."

"That could mean anything." Mulan sighed.

Emma just stared at Mulan then looked over at Ruby. Ruby shrugged, completely unfazed. Emma sighed and the young man came back with their orders. She paid him after she waved Ruby off when the other woman tried to offer to her pay for her own.

"It's going to be fine." Mulan assured. They began walking to the exit again.

"We're having a sleepover at the sexy Doctor's house." Ruby said with a grin.

"See she gets it." Mulan chuckled and jabbed a thumb at Ruby. "It's going to be fine. I promise."

Emma nodded and handed Ruby her paper bag that contained her goodies and did the same with Hayden. It's not like she had a choice beside maybe the doctor wanted to keep Hayden close so that she could keep an eye on her. Who was she to argue with the doctor?

As soon as they stepped out of the cool air conditioned airport they were hit with the scorching rays of the California sun in spring. Emma instantly felt like she was baking in her red leather jacket and she knew Hayden must have been as well in her blue one. Ruby shrugged out of her black leather jacket and folded it, placing it over her arm.

"Whoa, it's hot as hell out here." Ruby said fanning herself. Hayden nodded in agreement and Emma just rolled her eyes at her friend's language around her daughter.

Mulan said nothing and scanned the cars waiting out front at the curb until she spotted a black Mercedes SUV. She knew exactly who that was. Regina mentioned that she was sending her brother to retrieve them.

There stood the dark haired man in tight black skinny jeans and an all black plain short sleeved tee, leaned up against the side door. He was holding a tablet and the screen had writing on it that read, 'Hayden Swan and co.' Which was cute and it made her smile.

"This way." She said with a wave of her hand, gesturing for them to follow her. They walked over towards the man and stopped before him.

"Hey Killian." She said with a smile.

"Hello Mulan." He said as he pushed his shades up. "I'm here to pick up Hayden. Regina said that everyone else needs to walk. Sorry. Not my rules."

Mulan laughed and hit his shoulder. "You are an idiot. Regina sent you to pick us up?"

He smirked. "Yep."

Mulan nodded. "And what Regina wants, she gets."

"You know it." He laughed. "Anything for my baby sister."

"You're only older than her by a few minutes." Mulan said with a roll of her eyes.

"Still older." He said with a wag of his finger. Mulan glared at him playfully.

She then turned to the other woman who were watching the exchange with curiosity. "This is Killian. Doctor Regina's twin brother." She announced gesturing to the man. She then began introducing their three guests. "Emma, Hayden and Ruby."

"It's nice to meet you." He said and shook all of their hands. When he got to Hayden, she held onto his hand and looked at his wrist, examining it.

"Is this the hand?" Hayden asked as she ran her tiny fingers across his wrist as if feeling for a zipper or whatever was holding Killian's hand attached to his wrist. Emma reached for Hayden's hand and pulled it away from his.

"I am so sorry." She said. "Hayden is.. she sometimes gets over excited."

He shrugged. "No bother. I've had people say worse things to me when I was a boy." He lowered himself into a squatting position to level himself with the little girl. She looked at him while Emma just watched the exchange. "You see, Hayden. That isn't the hand." He held up his left hand. "This is the hand."

Hayden looked at it without touching. She furrowed her brows and looked up at her mother. Emma shrugged. Hayden turned back to Killian. "It looks real."

"That's because it is." He whispered. Hayden smiled. "And very soon, you too will have an arm like my hand. My little sister will take very good care of you."

Hayden's smile grew. "Thank you."

"Now. No need to thank me but..." He bowed his head. "You are quite welcome." He looked up at the little girl with a smile. Hayden giggled as the man stood. He gave Mulan a wink. "Your chariot awaits."

Hayden skipped to the truck. Mulan pulled the door open and helped her inside as Emma and Ruby helped Killian with the luggages. Emma couldn't stop looking at the man's hand. It moved so naturally and you couldn't tell that he was born without.

"She must be some kind of sorceress." She muttered before she could catch herself. Killian looked at her as he closed the trunk. He then smiled. He opened and closed his hand.

"Something like that." He said with a smirk. "My sister is as gifted as she is pretty and kind."

Emma smiled. The twins must be really close since they speak so fondly of each other and frankly everyone loves the Doctor. That made Emma curious about her. She wanted to know more and now she was eager to meet her.

"Now, come on." Killian said walking them over to the car. He opened the door and she climbed in. Ruby climbed in on the other side. Emma watched the flirty wink she sent Mulan.

Mulan smirked and closed the door. The inside of the SUV was just as glamorous on the inside as the outside. It was covered in black leather. The locks and handles were gold and the rim around the mirror was white gold and diamond studded. She could tell that this belonged to his sister. She looked over and saw Hayden's eyes glued to a tv that was on the back of Mulan's headrest. That child watches way too much television. She needs to work on getting her to read more.

The truck started up and they pulled away from the curb and headed to their destination.

They drove through the busy streets of San Diego, California and Hayden was in awe of the scenery. The difference between the city and their town was like night and day. She was pretty sure that Hayden had never seen so many people in her life. Emma had seen plenty of big cities as a runaway but none of them were as charming as this one. It seems that New York City has some competition as her favourite city. The warm weather and the sun shining bright made it all the more alluring. She sighed and smiled. Yeah, they were going to like it there.

Mulan was pointing out places and landmarks here and there. Killian talked a little, telling them about the beautiful harbor and the beach. He also mentioned that when Doctor Mills is not in the lab, she lives on the beach and they were going to take them. Hayden tried to take it all in while bursting with excitement about going to the beach. Ruby was too busy checking the girls out in their shorts and tank tops to hear any of it. Emma rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to look out of her own window.

They continued on until they passed the shopping areas and tourist attractions and they came to a less populated area. They then turned onto another street with some of the biggest houses anyone had ever seen with perfectly kept lawns and expensive cars in the driveways. A few had gates in front and Emma knew for sure that she wasn't in Storybrooke anymore.

The Mercedes brought them down the block all the way to the end. It then came to a smooth stop in front of one particular house. That must have been their destination. Emma looked up at the house which was more like a mansion. A black gate stretched across the front of the large yard. Emma thought Beverly hills was the place known for houses like this. Her mouth hung open. The truck turned and pulled up to a speaker. Killian reached out to press the gold button on the black pad but before he even got to press it, the voice of a child came on.

"Who is it?" The voice of a little boy asked. Emma frowned. She didn't know that the Doctor had a kid. No one mentioned that. Its good though. Hayden would have someone to entertain her.

"It's Killian, Mulan and Doctor Regina's guests." Killian answered.

There was a small pause. "Alright. Come in." The voice said finally and the tall gates began opening inward. The car rolled in and drove up the driveway.

The long driveway must have been a block long. There was a little bend they rounded before actually reaching the large black and white house. The sides of the house were white but the roof was black and so was the frames on the widows. There were large white columns connected to the large front porch. The house was breathtaking and Emma, Ruby and Hayden couldn't stop staring.

"Is that where we're staying? Hayden asked excitedly.

"Well the guest house." Mulan said. "Regina thought you would appreciate the privacy. It's also as nice as the house and has every luxury. You'll love it."

Killian turned the car off and they all climbed out. Hayden made a break for the front door. She hopped up the steps and dashed up to the door. She looked up at the black door and the golden numbers, 108. The knocker was up too high and Emma was thankful for that. Hayden turned back to Emma with a huge smile. "Come on, Mommy!" She said waving her over. "Hurry!"

Emma shook her head and followed Hayden, leaving Killian to get their luggage out of the trunk. The three women joined the little girl on the porch. Mulan raised her hand to knock but before she could, the door swung open, revealing the huge foyer and a little holographic boy standing at the top of the three steps that led to the rest of the house. He gave them a big smile.

"Hi!" Hayden said running up to him. "I'm Hayden."

"Hey Hayden." The A.I said with a small dip of his head. "I am Henry. Doctor Regina's Artificial intelligence."

Hayden scrunched her nose and tilted her head as she eyed the little boy. "You aren't a real boy?"

He giggled. "Well, the Doctor says that I can be anything I want, so... I'm real."

Hayden smiled with a nod. "Okay."

He smiled back and looked at the rest of the group. "I will inform Doctor Mills of your arrival." He dipped his head again and vanished from the room.

"Okay, that is so cool." Ruby muttered.

"I know right" Hayden agreed before taking off to explore.

The foyer was elegant of course. There was a large mirror on the wall and a vintage dark mahogany table below it with about two dozen lilies in a white vase placed in the center. Straight ahead of them was a huge staircase. Hayden's mouth was hanging wide open as she took in everything. There was even a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was safe to say that the house was beautiful and they hadn't even seen the rest of it yet.

"Nice." Hayden said with a nod. Emma and Ruby hummed in agreement.

The sound of heels hitting the stairs on the marble staircase drew their attention. Emma and Ruby braced themselves as the sound drew closer. Ruby latched onto Emma's arm and squeezed much too tightly. "Ow." Emma exclaimed and shook her off.

They pulled themselves together just as the woman finally came into view. Emma's mouth fell open and so did Ruby's. Doctor Regina hit the last step and walked into the foyer. Emma's eyes raked over her form subtly. It was difficult not to ogle her though. She knew the woman was gorgeous from seeing her on television but seeing her in person was completely different. Total eye candy.

"A Fox." Ruby whispered into Emma's ear. Emma nodded. Although she was not exactly like Ruby when it came to attractive women, she could admit when a woman was well... attractive and this one was... "Fuck." But that's no big deal.

She stopped before them where they could finally get a good look at her. Her lab coat was open giving way to a royal blue dress that had a high neckline but the tightness of it left very little to the imagination. Every curve could be made out and boy were there curves. The dress stopped right above her knees and there was a slit on the right thigh revealing more smooth olive skin. That took Emma's eyes down the long toned legs to the sexy ankles and those sexy dark blue vintage louboutins. Going back up to her face, her full lips were painted a deep dark red that matched her flawless dark makeup. Her dark hair was tumbling down just slightly pass her shoulders. She must have gotten a haircut since the show because it was obviously shorter. The black framed designer glasses on her face just made her look more appealing and the diamond necklace was a nice touch. Everything about this woman just screamed opulence and class.

"Hello there," The Doctor said softly, breaking the silence. Emma could practically feel Ruby swooning beside her. She had to fight off an eye roll. Sure the woman was pretty and obviously generous but Ruby needed to tone it down a bit before she freaked her out. The Doctor smiled warmly. "My name is Doctor Regina Mills. You all can call me Regina. Welcome to my home."


End file.
